FNAF: A New Beginning
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: Ray is a new animatronic at the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, where he meets 5 new friends. But when a rival pizzeria starts to attack and harass his new comrades, will Ray defend them?
1. Chapter 1

_Why can't I move? Why did they lock me away? What...am I?_

Ray sat inside of the large wooden crate as the men wheeling it in finally came to a stop. He heard voices coming from outside of the darkness, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He did hear someone saying, "Are you sure about this Mr. Fazbear? He's a little unstable and he may hurt a teenager." Another voice simply laughed as he replied, "Nonsense! The others can handle him just fine!" The other voice sighed as he slowly opened the crate to reveal Ray towering over the group of men inside of the pizzeria. Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Mike were also standing around the crate as the front crashed to the floor. The workers began walking out of the pizzeria when the other animatronics showed themselves from their hiding spots. Ray was a muscular wolf wearing Krieg's apparel and in his right hand held a medium sized box for some reason. "What is he holding?" Chica asked as Mike opened the medium sized box and looked at the contents and smiled. Inside was a white kitten with its ears, tail, and paws tipped in red. Bonnie and Chica looked over his shoulder and each squealed at the sight in happiness while Freddy looked in confusion. Mike smiled as he walked over to a table and set the kitten onto the table to activate him. Mike opened the small panel on its back and flipped the switch on, making the kitten's eyes light up and begin standing on all fours. It stretched out like a cat would when it wakes up from a nap and sleepily looked around at the two girls and a human staring back at him. It suddenly lowered its body in terror and began backing away from them as it asked in a child's voice, "Who are you? Where's Ray? Are you gonna hurt me?" The three looked at each other in confusion as the kitten looked past them and saw a deactivated Ray standing in the middle of the room. It shot off the table and ran to Ray as it shot up his leg and into Ray's pants pocket as it hid from the strangers. "Aw, come on out little guy. We're not gonna hurt you," Bonnie said in a soft voice to calm the small kitten down and coax him out of the pocket of the behemoth. "M-my name is Danny," he said as he poked his head out of the pocket to face the bunny. She smiled as she held out her hand for him to jump onto. Danny smiled at her kindness and leapt out of the pocket and onto her hand. Bonnie gently held him up and began scratching the back of his head to calm him down a little more. Danny began to purr as he shut his eyes and accepted the petting from the bunny.

Mike removed the panel from Ray's back and began looking for the switch to activate him. Mr. Fazbear had already left for the night and the other animatronics sat at a table around Danny and waited for Mike to finish. "Alright, here goes nothing," he said as he sparked two wires and made Ray's body jolt for a second before he activated finally. Ray's only showing eye shot open and began scanning the area and the other people inside of the room. He suddenly stopped looking around when he saw Danny curled up on the table while Bonnie petted his back. He slowly stepped forward and began walking to the table. Foxy looked up to see a wolf walking towards them and prepared her hook for a fight. But just before she could attack, Danny jumped to Ray as he yelled, "RAY!" Danny shot across the floor, up Ray's pants leg, and onto his shoulder and began to snuggle against his head in happiness. Ray's placed a hand onto Danny's head and began patting it while he grabbed a chair and sat down at the table with the other animatronics. The four animatronics looked at the odd pair with confusion as Freddy asked, "Um, what the fuck?" Bonnie nudged him in the side, she hated it when he cursed around her. "Me and Ray were both created in the same factory and were programed to be friends!" Danny said as he sat onto Ray's shoulder while he flicked his tail from side. Ray couldn't speak with the mask on and gave a muffled response of agreement. Danny's ears shot up as he began looked across Ray's gas mask to look for something. "FOUND IT!" Danny said as he pulled something and a wheezing noise began as Ray inhaled a large intake of breath. "Oh man, that's nice," Ray said in a deep, muscular voice.

The Fazbear crew and the two new arrivals sat in the main room as they all took turns asking questions. "So, you guys are an odd pair. What do you guys do?" Freddy asked as Ray petted Danny on his shoulder and turned to face him. But Ray simply shrugged his shoulders as Bonnie asked, "What _can _you do?" Ray was silent for a moment before he shrugged once more. Foxy spoke up and asked, "What were you _programmed _to do?" Something seemed to spark inside of his head as he stood from the wooden chair and made his way to the wooden crate to get something. After a couple seconds of rustling around the foam peanuts, he pulled out a large sword (Eyelander) and placed it on the table for everyone to see. Everyone but Danny gasped at the large weapon on the table as Mike said, "Security?" Ray nodded his head as he grabbed the sword and sheathed it into the scabbard on his back. Freddy simply rolled his eyes as he looked to the clock that read 1:30 am. "Alright, might as well go to sleep. Big day tomorrow. Big guys and Danny...go find somewhere to sleep," he said while he and the others went to their spots to sleep for the night. Ray stood up and watched them all go to their spots to sleep, while he also noticed Danny yawning and also ready for sleep.

Ray walked down a dark hallway that lead to Mike's office while he was watching the cameras. Mike was startled for a moment when he switched to the right hallway monitor to see Ray walking towards the office in the darkness. "Damn dude, don't scare me like that. What's up?" Mike asked as he placed the tablet on the desk in front of him and turned to face him. Ray was still nervous to speak around them, so he simply gestured to Danny sleeping on his shoulder. "Oh," Mike said as he sat and thought for a moment. Ray looked down at the tablet that was on the Parts and Services room and began walking back down the hallway. Mike just rolled his eyes as he said to himself, "The least he could do was say 'goodnight' like the others."

Ray opened the large metal door and stepped into the dark room filled with spare heads, parts, and costumes. 'Might as well,' Ray thought to himself as he gently lifted Danny off his shoulder and placed him onto an empty Bonnie costume for him to sleep on. Danny stirred for a moment before he curled up into a ball onto the costume and slept again. Ray smiled under his mask as he found the table in the center of the room as a bed for himself after he removed the parts and the spare heads. But he couldn't sleep that night, after all it was a Friday night and they didn't have work tomorrow. So why did Freddy tell them all to go to sleep for the night? Questions like that kept Ray awake all night until a bell tolled 6:00 am. This lead to Chica swinging the door open to the room while she held a present and yelled in a cheerful tone, "SURPRISE! WELCOME TO THE PIZZERIA!" She saw Ray already awake but scared the mess out of Danny and made him shoot up from his sleep and headbutt a wall. Chica handed Ray the small package and walked back out of the room, leaving himself and Danny alone in the room. Ray eyed the present with confusion while Danny wasted no time and opened one end of the present. Danny pulled out a small black hoodie with a red wolf design on the chest and smiled with glee. Ray looked inside and found a large black wife-beater shirt, dog tag necklace, and an black aviator jacket. When he put the clothes on, Danny whistled while he said, "We look epic!" Ray only smiled under his mask as he grabbed Danny by the hood of his new hoodie and placed him onto his shoulder before they exited the room.

Freddy was wearing a white shirt, black suit jacket, jeans, and his normal top hat and bow-tie. Bonnie was wearing jeans, a shirt that exposed her right shoulder and covered her other shoulder and was a long-sleeve purple shirt. Chica was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a 'Let's Party' shirt with the words written across the breasts. Foxy was wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes, a short-sleeved red flannel shirt and a white t-shirt underneath. The animatronics weren't confined to the pizzeria over the weekends anymore, not since they received their own rights and animatronics began making appearances as common civilians. But every good thing comes with a terrible price...segregation. Humans hated animatronics and were racist towards them while doing the same thing they did to African-Americans back in the 1900's. But the animatronics stayed strong and were still living happy lives while the segregation began to die down to just a bunch of rednecks making racist jokes towards them.

Ray walked across the room and sat at a table while he placed Danny on the table and then pulled out a small string. Like any kitten, Danny chased the string all over the table and kept trying to catch it from a laughing Ray. It ended when Danny was smart enough to think about jumping up and lightly biting Ray's wrist for him to let go of the string. Danny smiled as he triumphantly held the string in his mouth and smiled with glee. Ray simply left out a muffled laugh as he stood up from the table to see what there was to do around town. But he didn't want to go alone, he was gonna take Danny with him and see who else wanted to go with him. He mainly wanted Foxy to come with him though...

A car horn was heard from outside as if to signal for someone that another person was waiting for someone. Foxy's eyes widened as she said, "My date's here! Don't wait up!" Foxy ran out of the pizzeria and hopped into the passenger seat of a car before it shot out of the parking lot. Ray drooped his head in disappointment after that and began slowly walking out the door and into the world. But he was stopped by Freddy placing a hand on his shoulder and saying, "Hold on dude, someone has to stay behind and guard the pizzeria. And since you're the new guy that's your job." Ray let out a muffled sound of 'Okay whatever' and sat back down in the main room. Danny asked if he could go with them and Ray happily obliged and let Bonnie pick him up off of Ray's shoulder and carried him in her hands. Bonnie and Chica followed Freddy outside and to two separate cares, one for Freddy and the other one for the girls and Danny. Once they drove off, Ray locked the doors and was now left standing in the pizzeria..alone again. But he was determined to make the best of the situation, and that lead to him finding a toolbox with a large assortment of tools. He then took off the jacket, shirt, but left the necklace on and began walking around the pizzeria to see if anything needed repairs or needed to be fixed. Surprisingly, he couldn't find anything to fix or repair inside. But he did think of a great idea to thank his newly found friends for helping him out. He noticed that they all slept on the hard wooden floors through the nights, so he started with that. As he walked towards the door, he remembered Freddy saying 'Someone has to stay back and protect the pizzeria'. He snapped his fingers as he remembered this and decided to try and make due with what he had. And what he had was a room full of old animatronic suits and plenty of metal parts. He quickly got to work...

_That night...  
_

Ray had been going around the pizzeria fixing random things and finished working on the beds for Freddy and his friends. Just as he finished, Bonnie and Chica walked through the front door with Danny on Bonnie's shoulder and smiling happily. "Hey Ray, I got something!" Danny yelled as he jumped into the shopping back and came out with a Swiss Army knife. Ray chuckled under the mask as Danny stood on the floor and began acting like he was sword fighting invisible foes with the small blade. Of course, the two girls awed and cooed at this display..until they noticed what Ray was working on. Ray had made make-shift beds from metal parts and old costumes for the group. Bonnie and Chica walked to their own beds and laid down onto them, immediately relaxing from the soft feeling of the padded costumes. "Wow Ray, I didn't know you were so handy with tools," Bonnie said as she stood from the bed and hugged Ray to thank him. "This calls for a pizza!" Chica said in a happy tone as she walked to the kitchen. But something hit Bonnie, and she figured out what when she asked, "Ray, have you been here all day?" Ray nodded his head and Bonnie's blood began to boil. She knew Freddy tricked Ray into staying cooped up in the pizzeria all day to 'protect it', when he knew damn well that they had a security system. As if on cue, Freddy's car pulled back into the parking lot as he stumbled out and into the pizzeria. The smell of liquor was all over him as he mumbled drunken slurs to himself and walked to the stage. Ray saw this as helped him to the bed he made for Freddy and laid him down onto the soft make-shift bed.

Just as Freddy drifted off to sleep, Ray saw the lights of a car pull up into the parking lot. But something was wrong though. There was yelling and then...a slapping noise was heard. Foxy came rushing back into the pizzeria crying and covering a spot on her face were everyone could see a hand mark. Before Bonnie or Chica could ask what was wrong, Ray shot out the door and saw a man getting into his car. "The fuck you want?" the man yelled when he noticed the wolf standing at the front of his car. Ray walked around to the driver's side, swung open the door, ripped the man out, and began punching him repeatedly before he threw him back into the car. The man was terrified of the wolf and began speeding out of the parking lot and down the street.

Ray walked back into the pizzeria to see Bonnie and Chica consoling Foxy, who was crying into her hands and sitting in a chair in the center of the main room. "All *sniff* he wanted was SEX! HE WAS JUST LIKE EVERY MAN OUT THERE! I though he loved me," Foxy said in between cries. Ray slowly walked to the crying vixen and placed a hand over her shoulder. She looked over at it to see it bruised and bloody and also remembered seeing him run outside. "You...beat him up?" Foxy said with teary eyes as she looked up at Ray, who cocked his head to the side after he nodded 'yes'. Foxy kept eye contact with Ray for what felt like forever before she gave him a hug. Bonnie and Chica looked over at each other and smiled before they went to their own beds for the night. Ray looked at the clock and then noticed Foxy yawn before he picked her up and carried her to Pirates Cove to lay her to sleep in her new bed. By the time they got there, she was sound asleep and was nuzzled against the fur of his chest. He smiled as he laid her down onto the bed and placed one of the spare curtains over her. But before he left, he actually removed his mask and placed a kiss on her forehead before he said in a deep voice, "Goodnight." He then slid the mask back over his face and took Danny back to the Parts and Services room for the night. Little did he know, a certain night guard had just started his shift and had seen everything.

**Okay guys chapter 1! WOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer two questions: new OCs will be accepted but you need to PM them to me (unless you're lazy like me then just leave them in the reviews. Hey, everyone's lazy and I'm proud to be among those people) and the ones from the Never Leave Me series might make appearances (BTW, Ray still looks like a black wolf version of Krieg the Psycho) And if I update this while not updating the others, it's because I hit writer's block for them.  
**

Mike had seen everything...

He saw Ray carrying Foxy to her cove, laying her down in the bed, and even saw the goodnight kiss he'd planted on her forehead like a father to her daughter. That part intrigued him the most out of it all, why did he do it was the question. Ray was just walking out of the Pirate's Cove when he heard the camera move and beep. This meant that Mike had been watching him the _whole _time. Ray clenched his fists in anger as he walked to the security office to either give the guard the beating of a lifetime or to be calm and ask him to keep this all a secret. "He better pray I'm in a good mood when I get there," Ray said to himself as he stomped down the hallway to the surveillance room to find Ray. But as he made it to the doorway, the giant metal doors slammed shut in front of him. Ray stood for a moment until he peeked through a window near the door to see Mike laughing and holding up the tablet with the frozen image of him kissing Foxy on the forehead. Ray began pounding on the metal door even harder than before and also made Mike laugh even harder as he zoomed in on the image. But as Mike laughed, he heard a loud grinding noise and almost shit himself when he saw the cause of it. Ray had gotten a grip under the door and was lifting the door from the ground to gain entrance to the security room. When Ray lifted it enough to get under, he quickly slid underneath and let the door slam back down behind him. Ray was left towering over the terrified security guard as he stepped closer and closer to Mike.

Ray stood in front of Mike, who was backed against the wall with a flashlight for protection. Ray cocked his head to the side when he saw the flashlight and acted like nothing happened. "You..all good man?" Mike said with a nervous smile as he approached the gentle giant. Ray waved a hand in front of Ray's one exposed eye, which at first was blood red with rage but was now blue again. Ray simply watched as the human male waved the hand in front of his face and waited for him to stop waving so he could speak with him. Mike realized that the large wolf wasn't there to beat the life out of him but to instead talk. "So, is it about Foxy?" Mike asked as he sat down in his desk chair and waited for Ray to shake his head. "...yes," Ray said in a deep voice, startling Mike for a second. "Uh, okay...I'll erase the video and never bring this up again," Mike said slowly as to not anger the beast sitting in front of him. Ray cocked his head again and the look of his only showing eye showed that he was smiling. Mike smiled back as he grabbed the tablet and erased the video of Ray kissing Foxy on the forehead.

Next morning...

Ray woke up to the sound of children laughing outside of the room. "Fuck me it's already time for work..oh wait I can't work yet," Ray said to himself as he laid back onto the table and began relaxing. But every now and then, he'd peek his head out to watch Foxy perform in her show for the happy children. And to his sadness, he also watch some of the men or teenagers flirting with her or asking her out. All he could do was hang his head in sadness as she accepted one of the request for a date by writing a number on the man's hand and kissing him on the cheek. "Dammit," Ray said to himself as he slumped against the wall and sat in the darkness with himself. Suddenly, a light shown over him and a small shadow was over him. He looked up through his mask to see a small girl standing in the doorway of the room with a small smile on her face. Ray cocked his head to the side as the girl walked closer and closer to him and eventually sat next to him. "Why are you in here? How come you aren't out there with Freddy and the others?" Ray looked away and sat for a moment, but simply shrugged as he returned his sight at the girl sitting next to him. The little child smiled as he said, "You wanna play?" Ray looked at the little girl for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement. The girl smiled as he took Ray by the hand and lead him out of the room and to Pirate's Cove when Foxy was about to play a game of hide-and-seek with a couple little boys and girls. She was just counting down, when she saw the girl walking into the cove with Ray slouching to hold the little girl's hand.

"Never though that you had a way with kids, some women think that's hot," Foxy said as the two turned away from the children to let them hide. Ray sighed as he turned to the wall and waited for Foxy to finish counting down before they began searching all over the pizzeria for the children. It didn't take long for Ray, seeing as he was like a predator hunting for his prey. He found one hiding beneath a table, one hiding in the bathrooms, and a couple hiding behind the curtains of the stage. But there was still one more to go, the little girl that invited Ray to play with them. He searched high and low for the small child but had no luck. He was in the main room with Foxy and shot her a look that said 'Where the fuck?' But as he thought, he suddenly had the urge to run to the Parts and Services room. As he swung the door open he saw the little girl standing beneath a large shelf that was about to collapse from her climbing down from it after she heard her mother call for her. Without missing a beat Ray lunged at the girl and shielded her from the collapsing shelf. The loud crashing noise could be heard all around the pizzeria, making everyone stop what they were doing and run to the room that the sound came from. The mother of the small child was the first to run into the room to see all the suits, heads, and other metallic instruments scattered and piled in the middle of the room. "SOMEONE HELP MY BABY!" the mother screamed, but suddenly the large pile of parts began to move and crumble. Ray arose from the massive pile, still holding the little girl protectively in his arms. The mother smiled with tears in her eyes as she ran to the wolf holding her daughter. "Oh thank you so much!" the mother said as she hugged Ray and then held her daughter tightly in her arms. Freddy and the other finally made their way into the room to see the scene of the accident. Just then, Mr. Fazbear walked into the room to see if the little girl was okay before he turned to Ray and said, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Later that day, when the people had all left and Mike started his shift, they began cleaning up the mess that was left in the room. But they soon had it all fixed and placed back onto the mended shelves. Ray had just placed a head onto the shelf, when Chica exclaimed, "RAY, YOUR BACK!" Ray turned his head and looked down onto his back to see many cuts that were still dripping with oil. Ray simply shrugged his shoulders as he continued to place the parts onto the shelves and clean the oil he was dripping onto the floor. Once that was all done, he began bandaging up the wounds on his back. But it took some time to do so, since he was basically wrapping his entire back with paper towels and electric tape. After he did this he walked out of the Parts and Services room and into the main room where Mike was playing cards with Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were talking, and Danny was curled up into a ball on Foxy's lap with her petting him. Chica walked past Ray and sat next to her friend Bonnie as the three girls immediately continued to talk about whatever girls talked about. Ray walked past them and sat with Freddy and Mike while they were playing 21 (yes I know the real name of the game but I call it 21 so sue me). "You in?" Mike as he shuffled the cards while Freddy was pissed at the fact Mike had beaten him every time. Ray nodded his head in agreement as he pulled up a chair and sat with the two men that began passing out the cards and setting down money. Ray watched as the two men slapped down dollar after dollar, knowing he was broke. "Tell you what Ray, we bet with money and you bet with...your mask! If either of us win you have to take your mask off and show us your face!" Freddy exclaimed, startling the girls and awaking Danny from his curled position on Foxy's lap. Ray looked at Freddy for a second before he nodded his head in agreement.

The cards were moving like lightning and the men put on their best poker faces (well, no one could see the look on Ray's face). Freddy started smiling halfway through the game when Mike folded and Ray kept looking at the bear with a blank stare. "GOT YA BITCH!" Freddy yelled as he laid down an ace and a king, while Ray laid down a king and a queen in defeat. The entire pizzeria grew quiet as Ray slowly raised his hand to begin unstrapping the mask from his face and show them all his true face. Once the final strap came off and he placed his hands on the front of the mask and slowly pulled it away. Everyone watched as the mask was lowered to the table, revealing Ray's true identity. Foxy actually blushed at how handsome he was, chiseled features and had a scar over his right eye for some reason unknown. "So, that's what you look like," Bonnie said as she held Ray's mask in her hand to inspect it. But something was off about him though, he was closing his right eye for some unknown reason. "What up man, you not have a right eye?" Freddy said with a laugh, only for him to stop when he saw it. His right eye was completely black with a white dot in the center. "I didn't want anyone to know..."


	3. Chapter 3

Years Ago...

The previous location of Freddy Fazbear was closed for the night, with all its animatronics in one room for the moment. They weren't trying to stuff the guard in a suit like the other nights. No, something else was up and definitely needed attention. Mangle (Before she was all messed up and was a white and pink vixen). Jeremy had turned off the camera to the Prize Corner for a reason that he didn't really understand. Mangle had been hiding from both the staff and the children for quite some time now and tonight whatever it was was finally coming to an end. But whatever it was, it had the Fazbear crew circling her and Freddy was staking a knee in front of her. "Okay Mangle, PUSH!" Freddy said as he held a towel and had a bowl of water next to him while Mangle cried out in pain. Marionette was standing next to Mangle, hold her hand and calming her down. With every passing second, Mangle's pained cried only seemed to get louder and more painful to listen to. But after a few moments the cries of pain from Mangle ceased. Toy Freddy smiled as he wrapped the small ball of fur before him and handed it to Mangle to hold. She smiled as she carefully held the child and brought it close to her face to see for herself. Inside of the towel, was a small black wolf pup that was fast asleep in her arms. "It's a boy," Mangle said wearily as she began rocking the small child in her arms. The animatronics all stood around their friend as she held her child in her arms and simply smiled. "What are you gonna name him?" Toy Bonnie asked as she knelt down beside her friend to get a closer look at the small wolf cub. Mangle simply sat for a moment, before she finally spoke and said, "Ray..I'll call him Ray." Marionette walked over beside his friend Mangle, but simply cocked his head to the side when he saw the child. "Wait...he's a wolf? But you're a fox, so how does that work?" The room grew silent in almost an instant, except for Mangle grinding the gears in her jaw while she gritted her teeth. "His _father_..decided to take an early leave from me and left us," Mangle said in a whisper, as if telling it to herself. The group gave Marionette a glare before they returned their focus to Mangle and her new child before they returned to their places before Jeremy got suspicious and actually grew the balls to check on them again. They then returned to their normal schedules of trying to kill the 'intruder' and stuff him in a suit. Mangle didn't go with them though, she stayed in the Prize Corner with Marionette to take care of her new son Ray.

Jeremy was looking through the cameras searching for the animatronics when he stopped at the Prize Corner. He saw Marionette's box and...Mangle? He also noticed the bundle she was holding in her hands and seemed to be sitting next to the music box to rock whatever it was to sleep. Jeremy stared at the camera and began flashing the light to try and get a good look at the bundle. But when the light started flashing, Mangle covered the towel and shot out of the room and to the Parts and Services room to avoid detection. "What are you hiding?" Jeremy said to himself as he tried to find Mangle, before he realized that Toy Bonnie was watching him through the vents and quickly put on the mask.

When Mangle slammed the door behind her, she was finally able to relax and return her focus to her child. She lifted part of the towel that was covering his face to study his features. He looked like his father alright, but something stood out to her that made her smile. Unlike his father, the small cub had a solid black eye with a white dot. She saw this when the cub opened its eyes for the first time and saw his mother for the first time. "Hello Ray," she said with a smile as she brushed some of the hair back on its head to calm him down before he could start crying. But to her surprise Ray didn't start crying and simply began looking around the room curiously. Mangle smiled as she watched the small cub look all around him and began trying to get to the floor. Mangle happily obliged and placed Ray onto the floor, where he immediately began crawling on all fours as he searched around the dark room. Every couple minutes, Ray would look back at his mother and then continue exploring the room. Suddenly, Mangle heard a loud crashing noise and immediately shot towards wherever it came from. She feared for her child, but these feelings were subsided when she saw Ray holding a mask and attempting to put it on himself. It was a gas mask much to large for him but Mangle smiled as he kept trying to put in on over his face. "Don't worry Ray, you'll grow into it..."

Present Day...

"YOUR MOTHER WAS MANGLE?!" Freddy yelled in a surprised tone while everyone stared at him with equally shocked faces. Ray hung his head as he replied, "Yes, she was my mother. I never really met my father though and if I get the chance I'll kill him for hurting her." Danny was sitting in front of his giant friend as he smiled and said, "Don't worry Ray, I'm sure you'll find him!" Danny wasn't always the smartest one but he always had the most positive outlook on everything though. Ray smiled slightly as he petted his young friend while the others looked at one another before Mike asked, "So Mangle's your mom and your dad disappeared? That still doesn't explained what happened to you man! You look like some crazy apocalyptic wolf that's been through Hell and back!" Ray sat silently for a moment, before he continued his tale...

Back to before...

It had been almost 16 years since Ray was born and he was already growing into his future apocalyptic look. He was wearing the gear and even fashioned himself the buzz ax, while he had the mask over his face most of the day. He never really went out around the children during the day and only removed the mask when he was around his mother or his family, the Toys. When something broke, he was usually the one to fix it. If one of the animatronics needed help with something, he was there to aid in any way he could. He never really said anything when he did all the many tasks though but no one really cared because he was great at what he did. Because of these tasks he was already growing muscular and already catching the interest in other animatronic girls that caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared behind a door or curtain. Toy Freddy would always get some teenage girl asking about the 'giant wolf with the pecks and mask', but he'd simply say he had no idea what they were talking about. Mangle also noticed the girls asking Toy Freddy and would simply smile, once in a while she'd show one of the girl to where Ray usually hung out. He mainly stayed backstage in the Parts and Services room where he could work on whatever broke in peace. When Mangle knocked on the door to let him know she was about to enter, he'd hide the weapon he built behind some costumes and would turn to face his mother. "Ray, this is Ashley," Mangle said as she gestured to a white vixen standing next to her, who looked at the lumbering giant with lustful eyes. Ray cocked his head to the right when he saw the girl and then turned to his mother. "I'm sorry Ashley, he doesn't speak. We never got around to getting him a voice box but I know what he's usually trying to say," Mangle said to the teenage vixen before she left the two in peace. Ashley watched as Mangle left before she returned her gaze at Ray, who looked as if he was working in a garage of some sort. And he was, but he wasn't working on cars. He was working on what appeared to be an animatronic exoskeleton and his hands were coated with oil. He quickly realized this and began wiping his hands on his chest fur before he held one out to shake the vixen's hand, but it was still slightly covered in oil. Ashley smiled as she accepted the handshake from Ray and asked, "Whatcha working on?" Ray gestured for her to come closer to the large metal table with the tools and the exoskeleton. Ashley swayed her hips with every step she took, trying to tempt Ray to make a move on her. Ray couldn't take his eyes off the vixen before him, she was curvy for a teenager. She was wearing a bright pink half shirt, skinny jeans, and Converse that came up to her ankle. Ashley stood beside Ray as he turned to gesture over the animatronic and try to communicate in the best way he could. But what really surprised her was when he said, "This...one...broken...I...took...voice box." Ray wasn't an idiot, but he was getting used to speaking since he had literally just gotten the device.

Ashley felt as if she could stay with the wolf forever. She was in high school with other animatronics and was glad that someone was listening to her for once. She would sit with Ray and talk about either what she did that day or talk about current events. But when she would wonder if Ray was listening, Ray would answer questions she asked him without missing a beat. With every passing minute, she'd get closer and closer to Ray until she was resting her head against him. When she did this Ray looked down at the teenager and would carefully place an arm around her waist to bring her closer. Mangle watched from behind as the two would grow closer and closer to each other with a smile. Ashley would come almost every day of the week after school, usually teaching Ray all she learned from school. As the day's went on the two's feelings for each other only got stronger and stronger...

On one of the pizzeria's days off, Ashley decided to pop in for a visit. She had to go around back so Ray could open the back door for her and let her in. "Hey Ray," Ashley said in a cheerful tone as she kissed Ray on the only part of his exposed head. Ray placed a hand where she'd kissed while shut the door behind her and lead her to the main room. Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy watched as Ray walked into the room with the teenage vixen following behind him with a smile on her face. "Hey Ashley," Toy Bonnie said as she waved to the couple. Ashley waved back at the group before she disappeared behind the Parts and Services door, leaving the others to look at each other with wide smiles when Mangle walked into the room. Mangle immediately noticed their devious smiles and asked, "What's going on?" Toy Freddy was the first to speak up and say, "Haven't you noticed that Ray and Ashley always hang out, _alone_, in the backroom?" Mangle simply rolled her eyes as she continued on her way but was still thinking about what Toy Freddy said though. They had been spending a lot of time alone together and she never really knew what they were doing. So she decided to try and sneak through the air ducts and eavesdrop on the two.

"Why do we have to hand out here?" Ashley said as she sat on the table in the center of the room with her legs crossed. Ray simply pointed to a broken camera that he'd ripped the wires from to avoid Jeremy's detection. But Ashley didn't know of the night guard's hatred towards animatronics and simply sighed when he gestured to the broken tech. "He doesn't like animatronics like me," Ray said as he sat next to his love. Ashley simply laughed as she replied, "So he doesn't like tough guys who are really just soft?" Ray laughed as he placed his arm around her once more and pulled her close to him as they began to talk. Mangle was still in the air ducts listening to the two teenagers, when Ashley brought up something that caught her off guard. "Can I see what's under your mask? We've been going out for a while now and I've never seen your real face! Please, for me?" Ashley said with puppy dog eyes. But Ray sat there for a moment, pondering her request in the back of his head. "...okay," Ray finally said, making Ashley squeal with joy. Ray then began unlatching the gas mask on his face and began removing it for her to see with every second feeling like forever. Eventually, Ray held his mask in his hands and turned to face Ashley with his exposed face. She smiled as she studied his features, until she saw one feature that caught her off guard. The eye. "Um, are you okay?" Ashley said as she stared at the eye with a confused look. Ray realized what she was looking at and slapped a hand over his eye before he replied, "I'm sorry, I should've told you about it sooner. Its the only thing that I have like my mother, Mangle. Everything else is from my father." But Ray felt his hand being pulled away from his face as he turned to see Ashley getting closer and closer to him. Before he could say anything, Ashley surprised him with a passionate kiss and made the two fall to the ground on Ray's back. When they parted, they started laughing at their predicament before they returned to the passionate kiss. Mangle watched through the vent and sighed to herself, "Please don't break her heart Ray..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Goodbye Ray, I'll see you later," Ashley said as she kissed Ray on the cheek. She then snuck out the back door and began making her way home. Ray was left standing in the room when Mangle walked through the door of the Parts and Services (Basically Ray's workshop now). "Looks like you had fun," Mangle said as she leaned against the doorway. Ray simply shook his head as he placed his mask back on his face before he began working on the exoskeleton on the metal table. "Listen, tonight the exoskeleton without his costume is coming back and tonight you can help us capture him!" Mangle said with excitement as she hugged her son. But Ray just looked down at his mother with a confused look. Is that what they did every night? Is that what the random flashing lights came from or when the cameras would move and beep randomly during the week? But none the less, Ray hugged his mother back and agreed to help them with trying to capture the exoskeleton. "Alright, you'd best get ready for tonight sweetie!" Mangle said as she walked out of the room and to the Prize Corner to get ready for the night. As she walked away, Ray began thinking of different ways that he could sneak up on the exoskeleton that his family was trying to capture. The vents? No, it expect that. Hallway? Too obvious. The ceiling tiles! That could be the trick. Ray looked up to a loose ceiling tile that he was gonna fix but never got around to do so. Until he noticed...the vent. It was dented as if something, or some_one_, had been inside of it recently. But he simply shrugged his shoulders as he continued to plan for tonight.

The clock struck midnight and Ray was ready to start his plan. Before the camera could activate and listen to whatever was inside of the room, Ray lifted the tile and began crawling through the roof and began making his way to the office. He could hear the others moving around beneath him, some cursing when they failed at trying to catch the intruder. Ray eventually found another loose tile that lead to the office below. '1...2...3!' Ray thought to himself as he smashed the tile beneath him and crashed to the floor of the office. Unfortunately, he didn't think the whole plan through or how he was gonna land...he basically crashed through the roof and fell onto a desk. He could feel a presence beside him which he thought was the exoskeleton. But when he turned to face it, all he saw was a scared shitless man in a security uniform. Ray stood from the rubble, dusted himself off, and stared back at the guard. "P-please don't hurt me," the man said as he backed away from Ray and bumped into the wall. But Ray simply cocked his head to the right, like he always does when he's either thinking or confused, and stood still as he watched the scared man. "ALRIGHT SON! YOU GOT IT! STUFF HIM INTO A SUIT!" Mangle called out at the end of the hallway when she saw her son standing over the night guard. But Ray only stood still as he watched the terrified night guard scramble to find cover behind either his broken desk or his chair. "But...he...not...animatronic!" Ray called back to Mangle as he held out a hand to help the poor man up. But just as the security guard grabbed his hand, Toy Freddy appeared behind Ray with eyes as black as night and grabbed the unsuspecting wolf. He then proceeded to throw Ray out of the way and raise his fist high in the air as he prepared to strike the poor security guard down. "NO!" Ray yelled as he grabbed part of the tile from where he fell through and chucked it at Toy Freddy head. The plaster shattered on the back of Toy Freddy's head, but it did the exact opposite of what Ray wanted though. Toy Freddy brought his fist down and the sound of a skull cracking and a bloodcurdling yell. The guard...was dead. But it was far from over though as Toy Freddy turned to face Ray with blood still dripping from his fist.

"Ray...stuff him," Toy Freddy said with an evil smile as he gestured to the dead body. But Ray was frozen with fear as Toy Freddy repeated himself, but louder. "RAY YOU USELESS HEAP OF METAL, STUFF THAT BASTARD IN THE SUIT!" Ray did move after that...but it wasn't towards the body though. Ray began picking up speed as he charged down the hallway towards Toy Freddy as he let out a yell like thunder, "**I'LL RIP YOUR SKULL OUT AND USE IT AS A HOOD ORNAMENT!**" Everyone in the pizzeria heard the yell and began making their way to the security office, only to see Ray standing over a familiar looking animatronic body. Oil was dripping from his fists as he turned with a psychotic red eye and an oil stained mask while he had the dead guard's body slung over his shoulder. "Ray...sweetie...what have you done?" Mangle said as she looked over the whole scene. Ray was breathing heavily when his senses began returning to him. His eye went from glowing red to its normal blue color, his breathing slowed down, and he began walking past the stunned animatronics and back to his workshop. "He..killed him Mangle...HE KILLED HIM!" Toy Chica said as she knelt down beside Toy Freddy's body and held his hand tightly. Toy Bonnie, on the other hand, only wanted revenge as she began sprinting towards Ray to spear him into the wall. But to her surprise Ray was expecting it and sidestepped to make Toy Bonnie slam headfirst into the wall. Ray then carefully placed the body of the dead security guard onto a table and then turned to face the animatronic attacker. Toy Bonnie was already to her feet when she saw the wolf ready to fight her head on. "BRING IT ON!" she yelled as she charged at the wolf, only for a familiar vixen to tackle her to the ground.

Mangle pinned the toy bunny to the floor while Ray grabbed the guard's body and ran to the backroom. "GET OFF ME YOU WHORE!" Toy Bonnie screamed as she launched Mangle off of her and into the wall. When Mangle hit the wall, her head struck it hard and knocked her out cold. Toy Bonnie smiled evilly as Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, and Toy Freddy (his face was ripped in half and he was grinding his gears with every step he took) walked to her side and surrounded the unconscious vixen. But as Mangle awoke, she could see the evil in her once close friends' faces. "Let's remind her why we call her 'Mangle'..." Toy Freddy said as he walked over to the office and came back with a large metal shard from a vent. Ray had just set the body down onto an exoskeleton...when he heard the pained screams of his mother coming from the main room. Marionette kicked in the door and said, after he noticed the body and the new costume and exoskeleton, to Ray, "THEY'RE RIPPING HER APART! YOU SAVE HER I'LL FIX HIM!" Ray nodded his head as he grabbed his buzz ax and charged into the main room.

Toy Freddy dropped the oil-dripping metal shard onto the floor and stood back laughing evilly. Mangle opened her eyes to see Toy Chica holding a broken piece of a mirror from a bathroom. She screamed at the sight of her past self staring back at her. She was mangled all over again...just like all those years ago. "Now, where is your son?" Toy Bonnie said with a smile, just before the buzz ax stabbed into her back and made her shriek out in pain. But before anyone could turn around, Ray was already removing the weapon from Toy Bonnie's back and preparing to defend himself. Toy Chica was the first to charge at Ray while Toy Freddy helped Toy Bonnie to her feet and prepared to fight. Ray began laughing insanely as Toy Chica grabbed one of the chairs from the tables and tried to bring it down onto Ray's head. This was countered by Ray grabbing the legs of the small chair and kicking Toy Chica in the sternum. "**FRIED CHICKEN'S ON THE MENU TONIGHT!**" Ray yelled as he swung the chair across Toy Chica's face, breaking the chair into different wooden shards. But as Ray stood above the petrified toy bird with his buzz ax held high, Balloon Boy stabbed into his back with part of the broken chair. Ray yelled out in pain as Toy Freddy tackled him to the floor while everyone else began grabbing random weapons they could arm themselves with. Toy Chica had two kitchen knives, Balloon Boy had two broken legs of the chair, and Toy Bonnie was hiding away from the fight to nurse her wounds.

Ray grabbed Toy Freddy's jaw and snapped it out of place before he launched the bear across the room and into a table. As he stood to his feet Balloon Boy attacked from behind with the broken legs of the chair and began beating Ray across the back with them. While Balloon Boy was distracting Ray, Toy Chica grabbed the blade of a kitchen knife and threw it into at Ray. But to her surprise, Ray caught the knife by the blade and stabbed Balloon Boy in the neck. The small animatronic boy stumbled back with oil spewing from its neck before it collapsed to the floor. Toy Chica stood motionless, struck by fear, as Ray stood and removed the oil stained knife from Balloon Boy's neck and began slowly approaching the yellow bird. "RAY, NO!" Mangle called as Ray held the blade above his head to stab the defenseless bird. Mangle was on the ceiling, like her old self, with eyes of pure horror as they stared at her child. Ray stared at the eyes of his mother before he returned his gaze back at terrified Toy Chica, who was shielding herself with her hands as she awaited a painful demise like Balloon Boy. His sense began returning to him as he looked over to see the deactivated body of the small boy animatronic that he once called 'friend'. The knife dropped from the large wolf's hand and the buzz ax fell to the floor like a stone. Ray was trembling when he gazed upon his oil-soaked hands while his bloodshot eye returned to its normal shade of blue...

Present Day...

"...So the pizzeria closed down and I was deactivated last. I had to watch as they rolled the jumbled remains of my mother were placed into a crate and moved into the back of a truck," Ray said as he finished up his sad life story. Bonnie and Chica were wiping away tears, Mike was trying to hold back tears, and both Freddy and Foxy were simply depressed as they stared at the wolf while he placed the mask back onto his face. He then proceeded to get up from the table and walk back to the Parts and Services room to be secluded away from them. Danny was still sitting in Foxy's lap as he watched his friend walk away from them and to the lonely room at the back of the pizzeria...

**Okay guys, good news and bad news...**

**\- bad news: I have NO idea what to do for the other stories...**

**\- good news: I'm still accepting OCs (but not a lot like the other stories)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm worried about Ray," Foxy said as she scratched the back of Danny's head while he sat in her lap. "I've seen him fall into funks like that before we came here, but he never really talked about his past life or his only girlfriend," Danny said as he drooped his ears in pleasure as Foxy began scratching part of his back. "I guess it's really our fault for putting him into the funk, I'm the one who made him bet with his mask," Freddy said as he held his head in his hands. Chica nodded in agreement with Freddy as Bonnie patted him on the back. Mike walked to the security room to check the camera in the Parts and Services room. He quickly clicked on the room's camera icon and saw Ray sitting with a photo in his hand, still wearing the mask. Mike began trying to adjust the camera to see the photo in his hand, but almost shit himself when Ray looked up at the camera and seemed to look Ray in the eyes. Mike almost threw the tablet through the roof in terror when that happened and shut off the monitor to avoid making Ray angry again.

It had been a hour and a half since Ray secluded himself away from the group, and frankly Foxy was getting fed up. She lifted Danny from her lap and proceeded to walk to the backroom where Ray was isolating himself. "Ray, come on out," Foxy said sternly as she knocked on the large iron door. Nothing. Foxy held back her anger as she knocked again and repeated herself in a calming manner. Still nothing. The last time Foxy knocked, she yelled, "I SWEAR TO GOD RAY IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR..." The large metal door swung open and Foxy found herself face to face with Ray's muscular chest. She forgot that he was a little taller than Freddy himself while her face turned bright red from embarrassment. "What will happen?" Ray said as he looked down at the somewhat scared vixen, who was still trying to gather her thoughts. "I'll...uh...I'll..." Foxy kept mumbling while Ray was moving closer and closer to the vixen. "What are you-" Foxy was cut off by Ray when he, in one swift move, removed the mask and kissed her on the lips. Her mind drew a blank as the wolf made her feel like she was as light as air during all of the experience. When the two parted, Foxy only wanted more. Ray began turning around when Foxy turned him back around and engaged him in another passionate kiss. Ray then picked her up and began walking back into the Parts and Services room...

An hour later the two came out of the room, both out of breath and sweaty. "Okay *pant* I needed *pant* that," Foxy whispered to Ray as he slid his mask back on and continued with her to the main room. "But just because we did it this _one _time doesn't mean we're going out," Foxy said sternly as Ray nodded his head. But when they walked into the main room, they saw the others putting posters back onto the walls of the pizzeria. "What happened?" Foxy asked as Freddy placed a picture of Mike that said 'Employee of the Month' on it. "An earthquake I guess. How did you guys not feel that?" he asked as he turned to help the others place the other assortment of pictures and drawings kids made. But he soon realized exactly what happened when Foxy's face once again turned bright red from embarrassment while Ray rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as well. "Oh wow...well the girls, Mike, and I wanted to see if you two _lovebirds _wanted to go to that new place at the end of the street. Free booze from chicks and half-price for the guys who brought them!" Freddy said as he gestured to Bonnie and Chica getting ready in fancy clothes. Chica wore a bright yellow dress, Bonnie wore a purple dress, and they handed Foxy a red dress. The guys all wore suits and ties...except for Ray who had to settle for black pants, a black blazer, and had to wear black boots with his without the shirt. Danny wore a small suit with a top hat like Freddy's. The group smiled at how the two new guys looked and all began making their ways to three different cars. Freddy drove his with Bonnie riding with him, Ray and Danny rode with Mike, and Chica rode with Foxy.

Meanwhile...

The electronic bell tolled the end of the work day for the animatronics. "Finally...I hate kids," Toy Freddy said as he stepped off the stage and sat at one of the tables in front of it. "Oh cry me a river," Toy Bonnie replied to a complaining Toy Freddy. Toy Chica, on the other hand, stepped off the stage and began making her way secretly to a separate room of the pizzeria. She crept down the dark hallways to the Kids Corner to visit an old friend. "Mangle?" she said as she peeked around the door, only to see Mangle in her usual position. Alone and silent. Mangle wasn't really able to speak after all the years of children taking her apart and building her back into some monstrosity. She missed the times Ray would find her like that and begin putting her back together. But those times felt like they were only dreams of an alone and depressed mother who lost her son a long time ago. "Come on sweetie, say something," Toy Chica said as she sat next to her depressed friend. But the only sound that came out were the usual radio noises. Toy Chica hung her head in sadness until Marionette walked (or floated I don't really know HOW he gets around so if you know tell me in the reviews) into the room to see the two depressed girls. "She still not talking?" the puppet said as he sat on the other side of Mangle. Toy Chica nodded her head as she placed an arm over Mangle and tried comforting her. But the mangled vixen shrugged her away and crawled into the vents and away from the two friends. "Do you think they scrapped Ray?" Marionette said as he and Toy Chica stood from the floor and began walking to the main room. Toy Chica shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know...but I wish I did though. She's never been the same since he left..."

Back to the to the others...

The three cars pulled into the parking lot of the large building with loud music playing inside. "SERIOUSLY FREDDY?! A FUCKING CLUB?!" Mike said as he slammed his car door shut while Ray and Danny got out on the other side. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the other hand didn't really care about the fact of where they were and simply went along with everything. Ray looked at the club with his confused face under his mask while Danny smiled as he adjusted his bow tie as if to try and impress ladies. A group of an assortment of vixens and wolves saw the small one do this and giggled to themselves as they walked in. Ray rolled his eyes as he walked with the group to the entrance of the building, but soon found someone tapping him from behind and saying, "Excuse me sir, but you can't wear that in there." The security guard was gesturing to the gas mask Ray was wearing and was asking for him to remove it. Before Ray could say anything, Freddy slipped the man $50 and gestured for the man to leave them alone. The security guard obliged and left Ray alone and let him keep his mask on. When the group walked into the building, Ray's head began throbbing from the loud music. People were either dancing, guys flirting with the girls and the girls either accepting or declining them, or just sitting around and drinking. "Alright Ray, the first round's on me!" Freddy said as he slapped Ray on the back and lead him to the bar.

Freddy bought a strange assortment of drinks in martini glasses and walked over to his friends sitting at one of the booths. With the special lights in the club, the drinks seemed to be glowing to Ray and the others. But they really didn't care when each person but Ray and Danny downed the drinks and asked for another. The three girls would get free drinks from guys around the club trying to ask them out while Freddy and Mike bought drinks for girls around the club to flirt with them. Ray and Danny simply sat at the table and rarely spoke, not really hearing one another because of the loud techno music in the background. But soon Danny found himself talking to a group of girls sitting next to their table and working his 'small kitten' charm over them. Every once in a while Danny would try and introduce one of the girls to Ray, who would only remain silent and not look over his shoulder. Freddy saw this and slapped him on the shoulder while he said over the loud music, "GO ON MAN, YOU NEED TO PART! GO GET YOURSELF ANOTHER DRINK AND PARTY MAN!" Ray smiled under the mask, he liked the idea of getting his own drink and not one that glowed in the dark. Ray stood from his seat and began making his way through the crowd to the vixen at the bar. But as he got the attention of the busty white vixen, he froze instantly..."Ray?"

**Happy Easter Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chain: Mynameisjoe**

**Cyclone: Cyclonestorm**

Ray felt on top of the world as Ashley leaped over the counter of the bar and into his arms with tears in her eyes. "Oh God Ray, I thought they..." Ashley said as she sobbed into Ray's shoulder while he hugged her tightly and began comforting her. The two remained it that position for what seemed like years and years till Ray lowered her back onto the ground and onto her feet. The two then settled down onto the bar stools and began catching up on lost times. "I thought they *sniff* deactivated you. I saw the truck leave the pizzeria and your mother weeping. When I asked her what was up, she said you kicked the shit out of Freddy and the others and murdered Balloon Boy. I've kept in touch with your mother-" Ashley said as she wiped away tears, the last part catching Ray's attention. "SHE'S STILL ALIVE?!" Ray said as he looked over at Ashley with a startled gaze. Ashley realized that Ray had been gone for quite some time and had no idea what was going on. "Yeah she's still at that old location," Ashley continued, making Ray shoot off of the bar stool and began making his way to the exit. He suddenly felt a woman's hand on his shoulder and Ashley saying, "I'm coming with you." Ray really didn't feel like trying to convince her not to come and instead picked her up bridal style and continued out the door in a hurry. Ashley laughed at she placed her arms around his neck and hung on tightly as Ray ran out the doors and began picking up speed down the sidewalk to the old location. But as Ashley sat in Ray's arms, she could feel squirming in one of the chest pockets on Ray's jacket and 'awed' at what she found. Danny had been inside of his jacket pocket the whole time and didn't expect a vixen to almost squish him. "HEY RAY, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Danny said as she climbed over Ashley's leg and onto Ray's shoulder. But Ray's focus was on one thing...revenge and rescue.

The pizzeria was all locked up for the night with all the animatronics settling in for the night. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica were sitting in the main room near the stage. Marionette was in the Parts and Services room with a strange new animatronic and Mangle with him. He'd just fixed the vixen and had placed a new voice box inside of her system before he started to work on the animatronic on the table. Mangle was sitting in the corner of the room messing with what appeared to be an old photo of some sort of a small wolf cub in her arms holding a gas mask...Ray. Marionette saw her in her funk and began working faster and harder on the animatronic before him. "Just...about...done!" Marionette exclaimed as a loud noise was heard and a couple sparks flew from the body. Mangle shifted her gaze from the old family photo to the puppet standing at the workbench in the center of the room. The animatronic suddenly began to move slowly as it sat up from the workbench and faced the two others in the room with confused eyes. It was a solid red vixen with black on all four of her paws, tip of tail, and tips of ears. She was also as tall as Ray and seemed to be focused on Mangle more than the strange puppet standing next to her. "Mangle...I know I could never replace Ray...but I wanted to make you happy with a..._daughter_." Mangle's eyes widened at the word 'daughter' and began scanning the animatronic while the vixen watched Mangle right back. "What's her name?" Mangle said as she backed away from the table and stood next to Marionette. "Chain," the vixen said with a smile to the two animatronics in the dimly lit room with her. "Chain...what a lovely name," Mangle said with a smile as she sat onto the table with her new daughter.

The two vixens sat next to each other for an hour or so, talking of either life or a sore subject to Mangle. "You have a brother Chain, but he's-" was all Mangle could say before Chain's ears perked up as she began asking, "REALLY? I HAVE A BIG BROTHER! THAT'S AWESOME! WHERE IS HE?" But Chain's ears soon drooped when she saw her mother look to the floor and slowly begin crying. "...He was deactivated a long time ago for protecting me from the others," Mangle said as Chain began comforting her mother. Suddenly, a loud crashing noise was heard from outside the room and the back door slowly creaking open to reveal a small kitten shoot through it holding a Swiss pocket knife in one hand and motioning for someone with the other. Ashley was next in the room and was greeted by Mangle hugging her. "Ashley, what's going on out there?" Mangle said frantically as she heard another loud crashing noise and the sounds of Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie yelling out in rage. "No time fox-lady, we need to go now!" Danny said from below everyone while he creaked the door that lead to the main room slightly open to peek through. Mangle didn't even question the small cat as she and her new daughter began out the door with Marionette and Ashley following behind them. "Wait, I need to get someone," the puppet said as he stopped and made his way out the door to the main room and began creeping through the shadows to the storage room. He was almost detected when whatever was attacking threw Toy Bonnie into the wall, but she just shot back towards whatever was inside of the pizzeria. While Marionette was crawling in the shadows, he could see the shadows from the dim lights in the room and could tell whatever was attacking...was a GIANT.

Marionette finally made his way to the storage room to a dusty animatronic. "Time for your to wake up," the puppet said as he looked around and flipped a switch on the animatronic, making it spark and shake as it awoke. The animatronic on the table was the same one Ray and Marionette had stuffed the dead security guard in all those years ago. The black phoenix's eyes shot open as it stood from the floor. It had red eyes and red wings and was well built, towering over the puppet standing before him. "Okay, follow me Cyclone," the puppet said as it gestured for the phoenix to duck and follow him back through the doors and through the shadows.

Mangle and the others waited for Marionette to return with whatever he went to get, while Danny kept watch of the fight in the main room. But soon the puppet returned with the phoenix behind him and followed Danny and Ashley out of the backdoor of the pizzeria. But as they walked out, Danny whistled and then shot out the door as if to signal to someone. Mangle could hear the fighting cease and the heavy sound of footprints running out the front door of the pizzeria while they went out the back. Ashley lead the group of animatronics towards the main road and told them to keep to the shadows while they did so. Soon they found themselves at what seemed to be a crossroads at an abandoned part of town. Mangle looked around and then finally spoke to Ashley, "Okay, so you lead us here and away from my home. Now what?" But behind her back and while everyone but Ashley and Danny watching it with shocked expressions spoke to Mangle and said, "Hello mom..."

Mangle seemed to freeze up before she slowly turned to face who was behind her, and instantly had tears form in her eyes. Ray stood in the corner of the circle of light the light pole was giving off to the group. Mangle didn't even miss a second, she instantly ran to her son and hugged him tightly. Ray also hugged his mother tightly, but he also noticed a newcomer to the group...a large red vixen eying him cautiously. "Who's the fuck?" Ray said as he parted from the hug and began approaching the vixen and stood face to face with her. Chain simply gave a cocky smile as she said, "Hey stupid, Halloween was a couple months ago." Ray started to glare at the vixen as he began to clench his fist in anger and prepare for a fight, only for Mangle to grab his hand and held his fist down at his side. "Ray...this is Chain, your sister," Mangle said with a smile as she looked up at her confused son, who after she said that redirected his attention to Chain.

"You're my sister?"

"Yep."

"You're kinda...naked right now."

Chain had no idea what he was talking about, but soon felt a breeze in her mid section. Ray laughed to himself as Chain looked down to see her nude body standing in the dim light, which she instantly covered her private parts and breasts with her arm and hand. "OH FUCK!" Chain said as she began to blush very brightly, while Ray busted out laughing. But he soon stopped when he saw the vixen's look of embarrassment and took of the jacket he'd worn to the club where...oh shit. As Ray handed his new little sister his large jacket that mostly covered her private parts, his eyes shot open as he exclaimed, "OH SHIT, FREDDY AND THE OTHERS!" The group all looked at each other and instantly began running down the road to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...unaware of the threat stalking them via the street cameras.

"That looks like Experiment 68, sir. Codenamed: Ray."

"The one filled with rage and strength?"

"Yes sir."

"...Keep and eye on him, tell me if he makes another move. I want to know everything about this fucker."


	7. Chapter 7

"You better call _him _in."

"What for?"

"Just do it you idiot."

The man sighed as he turned and began walking out of the dark room with two other men, all three dressed in ODST armor and armed with solid black M4A1s. The second shadowy figure was sitting in an office chair that was seated in front of a wall of monitors. In one hand, a lit cigarette was still burning from the recent intake. The other was resting on a mouse that the figured used to click on different cameras to keep up with Ray and the group. Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room swung open to reveal the guards dragging in a beaten down wolf. The wolf was grey, well built, and was wearing an Alcatraz prisoner uniform which was a blue button-up shirt and tan pants with black shoes. The guards slammed the man to the floor and aimed their guns at the back of his head to keep him from trying to escape. The wolf slowly stood from the floor, hands bound with handcuffs, and waited for the shadowy figure in the chair to speak.

"I understand you endured a trial called 'experiment 414' but had no effects on you."

The prisoner stood for a moment as he began to think to himself before he answered with a smirk, "Yeah, what about it shithead?" This earned the butt of a rifle to his lower back which made him wince in pain and fall to his knees. The man in the chair simply laughed as he continued, "It would seem that it was not actually supposed to affect you...but your offspring instead." The wolf looked at the back of the chair with a confused look, till he saw what the cameras were watching. He saw a familiar white vixen running next to a large wolf with Krieg the Psycho getup, but he really was focused on the vixen running next to him. "Mangle? But you...YOU SAID SHE WAS DEAD!" the wolf yelled, making the guards jump slightly and aim their rifles at the back of his head. The figure in the seat began to laugh as he said, "Oh no my neanderthal friend, she is actually more than alive. She even has a son and a daughter now! But the sad thing is, the chemical has only affected the male candidate and not the female. All you got was some more strength and, from what one of the ex female guards said,...bigger libido. Ugh." The wolf slightly laughed at the mentioning of that incident with the guard when he was trying to break free. "Okay, you brought me in here to show me that my family is okay? How does that crush me?" the wolf said with a confused look...until he saw a shadowy figure standing in the corner. A man was standing in the corner of the room, sharpening a large Kukri with a sniper slung over the figure's shoulder. "No, my friend, I brought you here to show you _who _is going to kill them..." The wolf's eyes widened at this as he began to be filled with rage, but this was futile when he tried to lunge forward and again received the stock of the M4A1 to the face. Blood began streaming down the wolf's face as he began to yell while the guards dragged him away, "YOU SON OF A BITCH SPRINGTRAP! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" The golden rabbit simply sat back in his chair and with a smirk replied quietly to himself, "Sure you will...Clint."

Clint was dragged back to his cell and thrown to the floor of it before the cell door slammed shut behind him. Clint slowly propped himself up on the side of his bed and placed his head between his knees. "Yo Clint! The fuck happened man?" a voice called out from an adjacent cell from his. Clint looked over at the cell to see his friend, a white arctic wolf named Tony, staring back at him. "Tony, I just found out my family's okay. But not for long, some hitman has just been hired to kill 'em," Clint replied to his friend before he placed his head back between his knees. "Shit dude, you really gonna give up that easy?" Tony said to his depressed friend, who glared at him when he said that. "If you haven't figured it out ,dumbass, we're on _Alcatraz_. This place was built so that humans wouldn't ever escape. How the fuck do we-" Clint was cut off when one of the guards slammed the end of the rifle into the bars to silence the wolf. Tony simply shook his head as he laid down in his bed for the night, thinking about something though...

**Back to Ray...**

The group finally came to a stop outside of Freddy Fazbears, and they were gasping for air. Ray made his way to the front door, only for it to swing open to reveal Foxy standing there like a wife from one of those old family sitcoms from the 50s. She had her arms crossed, tapping one foot, and had her head cocked with a look of 'Where have you been?' on her face. "Before you say anything...I just figured out that-" was all Ray could say before Foxy slapped him to silence him. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU FOUND ATLANTIS! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" Foxy screamed, startling the group and everyone inside of the pizzeria. But Foxy soon found herself face to face with a busty, curvy, white vixen with a pissed-off look on her face. "Excuse me, but WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET OFF AND SLAP MY MAN?!" Ray's face was turning bright red under the mask while the two girls argued about him. "OH BACK OFF SISTER, HE'S MORE LIKE MY MAN ANYWAY! I already slept with him anyway..." Foxy said with a wicked smile as she looked over to see Ray placing his head in his hands and shaking his head. Ashley turned her white fur bright red when she heard this and turned to face Ray. "I-is that true?" Ashley said with tears already forming in her eyes...but they soon let them loose when Ray shamefully nodded his head. Foxy suddenly felt sorry for the vixen and for the wolf and then said, "...I actually made that last part up just to try and get everyone quiet. I never slept with him and he never slept with me." Ashley looked at Foxy as she wiped away her tears with a look of 'Are you serious?' on her face. "ANYWAY, let's get you guys inside before that storm comes in," Ray said to the group as he gestured to a large group of storm clouds. The men and women didn't hesitate and began walking into the pizzeria before the rain set in.

_Next Morning...**Back to Clint  
**_

The bell rang out to signal that new prisoners were coming to Alcatraz Island. On this day, a boatload of animatronics were just being unloaded and shown where they would spend the rest of their robotic lives. Ever since security guards began disappearing from pizzeria jobs the government decided to put an end to this by instituting a 'Capture All Unruly Animatronics' bill which lead to the arrests of animatronic everywhere, some convicted and others innocent. But what the government hadn't a clue of was _who _worked at the warden at the reinstated Alcatraz. That's were Springtrap stepped in disguised as his previous form of the Purple Man and convinced Congress to allow him to run the island with a few exceptions:

1\. Experiments to 'improve the US Army'.

2\. He chose the guards.

3\. No questions asked and no reporters could go on the island without calling ahead.

Congress seemed to mainly focus on putting the unruly animatronics away and unknowingly agreed to his terms. Springtrap then built an army, had weapons that would boggle the average man's mind, and had animatronics to test the weapons on too. Soon the island scattered around the minds of the animatronics and began an actual 'Animatronic Hell' to all who went to it. Clint had first arrived there when he accepted the job of being a guard in the section of the prison meant for the test dummies. He watched as the scientists there would get a group of guards to hold the animatronic at gunpoint and guide them to the laboratory to begin the tests. One thing was for sure, when the animatronic came out it was completely different or worse...dead. Most of the experiments involved muscle growth, regeneration, and an increase of knowledge and power. Some would even gain powers, but the powers would end up taking the life of the animatronic in a few short days and at the most a week. Clint soon began to feel sorry for the poor fellows who met their eminent demise at the hands of the golden Frankenstein Monster rabbit and began devising a plan to break out the animatronics that were innocent but condemned to go to that hell. He planned on looking each individual up and unlocking their cells in the middle of the night. Then he'd lead them to the docks to a running boat and get them as far away from the island as possible. But this plan was found out and...Clint just joined the group that the island experimented on. But while they performed the experiments on the poor wolf, he found the love of his life. A white vixen guard that felt the same way he did about the inhumane experiments and soon found each other forming a close bond. They soon found themselves having sexual relations in one of the laundry rooms under some bedsheets and also found themselves at the mercy of Springtrap when he found them after they finished up. The guard was fired due to her being pregnant, even Springtrap had a sense of moral and didn't believe in harming the child inside of the womb. Clint, on the other hand, was fair game. The experiments on his only continued and soon began to weaken his spirit or hope of ever finding his love again...until now.

The fresh batch of prisoners loaded off the ship and began walking up the docks to the prison on the rocks. Their eyes filled with terror as they watched the prison of death getting closer and closer, till they found themselves at the front gates of the place and were being handed prisoner uniforms and being instructed on what their daily lives would be like. A man in the usual ODST armor and M4A1 stepped out from behind a large gate with a megaphone and announced to the petrified prisoners:

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! YOU'VE ALL BE TRANSPORTED TO THIS SPECIAL PRISON FOR DIFFERENT REASONS...ALL OF WHICH I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU'LL EACH TAKE BLOOD TESTS TO SEE WHICH AMONG YOU HAS THE PERFECT BLOOD TYPE FOR EXPERIMENTS, WHILE THE OTHERS WILL JUST SPEND THEIR DAYS ROTTING IN PRISON CELLS! THOSE WHO BREAK OUR RULES SHALL FACE MY RIFLE!"

The guard finished his speech by firing a burst of rounds into the air, making the scared animatronics drop to their knees in fear of getting shot. The guards laughed as they began grabbing the animatronics one by one while they held syringes in their hands to extract blood samples. Then the blood was given to a scientist with a computer mounted on a table and began scanning the blood for any use. Those who passed the test were pushing into a separate line from the ones who failed the test and had to become experiments. The animatronics all trembled as the guards aimed their guns at them to force them inside of the prison to meet their makers or rot the rest of their lives away. With every step a prisoner took, he could feel the eyes of the already present prisoners eying them while some yelled, "FRESH MEAT! YOU GONNA BE MY BITCH!" Clint sat from his cell while he and Tony spoke to one another from their adjacent cells when they saw the scared prisoners. Ray and Tony had been transferred to the side of the prison where they were just normal prisoners. Most of the other prisoners in that part of the prison saw them as potential threats and steered clear away from them. This just made Clint and Tony's lives easier as they had previously decided to just wait till their coming demise from either old age or from the various diseases found on the island. But that all changed after last night when Clint discovered his family were alive and now were being hunted down by a mercenary. All he could think about was how he was gonna break free of this hell and save his family. Just as these thoughts passed through his mind, his cell door swung open like the others. This signaled that it was time for breakfast for the prisoners. But you really couldn't call it that since they were just served different colored slop and a tin cup of sea water to drink. Weight loss at that prison was no hard task and was definitely a common thing too.

The prisoners marched in lines out of their cells and made their way to the Mess Hall to eat their garbage food and drink their salty water before they just threw it all back up later in their cells before they started their jobs. Those mainly included shining the guards' armor, shining their guns (they weren't loaded, they tried using them once), doing laundry, washing the prison, and just being footrests to the guards and Springtrap. Tony and Ray were in charge of cleaning and shining the guns that month, which played to their advantage. Sabotage the guns, which would lead the guards to make them reassemble the gun and make them shoot the guns themselves. They'd just kill the guards and start a riot while they escaped with a couple other men off the rock and go back to shore. "Tony, if this plan doesn't work...I'm gonna kick your ass," Clint said as he skipped the line of prisoners waiting for breakfast and sat at a table with his friend. "Believe me friend, it'll work..."


	8. Chapter 8

The rain was loud and the thunder was louder as the animatronics stood inside of the pizzeria. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all made themselves acquainted with the newcomers while Ray kept looking out the window...as if he was keeping watch for someone. But time after time, Ray would glance over his shoulder to Mangle and his apparent new sister Chain. The group went to the backroom and found some spare security clothes that would fit her. Danny was perched onto Chain's shoulder while he inspected her closely. "So...you're Ray's sister?" Danny asked as he swiftly shot to the top of her head and looked down at her in the eyes. Chain smiled as she replied, "Yes, and you must be his son..." Ray shot around at that while Danny's eyes shot open is surprise. Everyone looked over at Ray while he made his way to Chain and Danny. Danny sat frozen in shock on top of Chain's head, looking as if he had the thousand yard stare. "...I'm so sorry, I didn't think-" Chain started to say, before Danny began gesturing to Ray that he was okay and then softly said to Chain, "I've always seen Ray as a father figure, but I wouldn't go on and say that I am his son...I wish I was though." Chain looked at the now depressed cat and began petting it softly on the head to make him feel better. Danny began to purr softly at the soft touch while he lowered himself onto Chain's shoulder and curled into a ball to sleep.

Ray returned to his spot beside the window to keep watch, only to turn from the window and make his way to the Parts and Services Room in a hurry. A large van had pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot and revealed the three toy animatronics with Toy Chica holding a pistol, Bonnie holding an Uzi, and Toy Freddy holding an AK-47 with the stock removed. With them were two other animatronic exoskeletons with one holding a bat and the other held a machete. "COME ON OUT RAY, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON OUT AND BRING YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER WITH YOU! WE'VE REPROGRAMMED TOY CHICA, SO DON'T THINK SHE'LL SAVE YOU THIS TIME!" Toy Freddy yelled as he held the AK up in the air and fired off 3 rounds. Everyone in the pizzeria, except for Chain and Ray, ducked to the floor and under the tables for cover. Ray stood with a small portion of his head peering through the window to further see their situation. Mike began crawling on the floor to the back office to retrieve new 'items' he'd brought a while back when Freddy and the others used to try and kill him. He came back into the main room with a lever-action rifle and a colt revolver, both with holsters and belts. "Ray, here..." Mike whispered as he slid Ray the weapons and a couple boxes of ammo. Without hesitating, Ray began quickly reloading the rifle and pistol while Chain kept watch out the window to see if Toy Freddy attempted to make a move towards the pizzeria. Toy Freddy smiled as he secretly gestured to Toy Bonnie to the window where Chain was trying to conceal her head, which Toy Bonnie evilly obliged and began aiming her Uzi and counted down:

"1...2...-"

"**THREE!**" Ray yelled as he shot up from the cover, cocked the rifle, and shot a round through Toy Bonnie's shoulder. The light blue bunny shrieked in pain as Toy Freddy opened fire onto the window and the wolf. Ray quickly ducked and grabbed Chain on the way down to keep her from getting shot. "GET THEM TO THE BACK OFFICE AND SEAL THE DOORS!" Ray said as he cocked the rifle again and waited for Toy Freddy to reload his AK. Ray finally had his chance when he heard the faint *click* of an empty gun, which he met with three shots from the rifle. One nailed one of the exoskeletons in the skull and killed it instantly, another hit Toy Freddy in the shin and sent him to the ground, and the last one finished off Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie fell to the ground dead, infuriating the yellow bird as she picked up her fallen comrade's Uzi and began firing at the window. The bullets whizzed past Ray while he ducked behind cover once again, but one finding its way into his shoulder. He leaned against the wall while he gritted his teeth and clenched the bleeding wound in pain while he began fumbling with the revolver. He pulled the hammer back on the revolver and waited for some sign of the gunfire letting up. But this came to no avail when the other exoskeleton leaped through the window and was about to attack Danny, who was accidentally forgotten by the others when the shooting began. The exoskeleton glared evilly at the retreating kitten with its back to the wall and trying to think of a way to avoid his imminent death. But just as the exoskeleton began running towards Danny, Chain speared the robot into one of the tables in the room. Danny then shot back towards the back office while Mike had the security door open to let the poor, scared child in. The exoskeleton grabbed Chain by her waist and threw her onto the stage, sending her through the wooden floor of it as well. Ray gripped the revolver tightly in his hand as he aimed at the exoskeleton about to finish off his sister. But the massive loss of blood coming from his wounds began to blur his vision and make him weaker with every passing moment. But just as he was about to pass out, he pulled the trigger and sent the bullet through the exoskeleton's head. Chain emerged from the broken planks of the stage, only to see the dead exoskeleton and Ray loosing consciousness and bleeding heavily. She immediately shot from the rubble and began making her way to her brother, avoiding the gunshots from outside, stopping to get the rifle, and then tearing off part of the uniform Mike had given her for clothes for a bandage.

Toy Chica slid the empty magazine out of the Uzi and began searching Toy Bonnie's dead body for any more ammo for the submachine gun. The bright yellow chicken was disappointing when she found no ammo, but remembered someone who did though...

With a crazed and psychotic look in her eyes, she made her way to Freddy who was still lying on the ground in pain. His AK had a fresh magazine of rounds and had about 5 others to go, but that would change when Toy Chica picked up the assault rifle in her hands. She smiled as she walked over to Toy Freddy and began removing the magazines of ammo from his person and prepared to keep shooting at the pizzeria. "T-Toy Chica, what the fuck are you doing?" Toy Freddy said as he grabbed Toy Chica's arm, only to receive a pistol whip across the face and the end of a barrel placed on his nose. "Saving our jobs...don't worry sweetie...I'll rebuild you four once this is over...and we'll all be happy again! You, me, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Marionette!" But just as Toy Chica was about to pull the trigger, a bullet soared through her chest and sent oil all over Toy Freddy's horrified face. The yellow bird fell to the ground with a thud while Toy Freddy hobbled to his feet and tried to run back to the van...*BANG!* Another bullet soared through the air and struck Toy Freddy in the forehead, killing him instantly.

Far atop a roof, lay the Sniper (TF2) reloading another bullet into his sniper as he began scanning the windows to see if he could catch a glimpse of Ray. He did, but not in the situation he thought he would though. He saw Chain frantically trying to bandage up her bleeding brother with...tears in her eyes? Sniper looked away from the scope at the pizzeria, thinking deeply to himself before he said, "Fuck it." Sniper slung the rifle over his shoulder and began making his way down from his vantage point and towards the pizzeria.

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been really sick and I'm sorry it took so long! But I feel a helluva lot better and I'm fixing to catch up on these stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chain kept holding the now oil-stained piece of cloth over Ray's large wound while she kept glancing out the window. The last thing she saw was Toy Chica and Toy Freddy getting annihilated by someone in the distance. She would then return her focus to her brother's massive wound, only for the faint sounds of boots on pavement to echo through the silent parking lot. Chain looked out the window to see a tall man with an Australian look to him coming towards the pizzeria, a sniper slung over his shoulder. Before Chain could grab the revolver beside her brother to attack, the man was already through the front door and was making his way to the two of them. Chain began fumbling over her brother to get the revolver, but suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. (Real quick, I'm not good at Australian accents. So just read it in an Australian accent.) "Don't worry, I'm a friend," the man said with a smile as he took off a backpack and began rummaging inside of it to reveal a small box with a red cross on the front. The man then tore off the top and began pulling out a syringe, bandages, and a small bottle with another red cross on the front of it. He then proceeded to stab the tip of the syringe into the wound, making Ray yell out in pain. "That should slow the bleeding," the man said as he began pouring the contents of the bottle onto the oil-stained rag and then handed it back to Chain. "Keep it on his wound till I say so alright," the man said as he grabbed her hand, placed the rag in her hand, and then gestured to the vixen to hold the rag onto the large wound. Freddy and the others finally came from the back office when they heard the shooting cease, only to see a stranger with a large rifle over his back and instructing Chain how to stop Ray from bleeding to death. "What the fuck?" Mike said as he picked up the lever-action rifle and aimed it at the back of the stranger.

The stranger stood to his feet, looked down at his oil covered hands, and then looked to Freddy and asked, "Washroom?" The stunned bear gestured down a hallway to a door where it had the white male sign over the door. The man tipped his hat and then proceeded to walk towards the bathroom to wash the oil off his hands. Everyone watched as the man disappeared behind the bathroom door, only for Foxy to grow cross and stomp towards the bathroom to confront the man. Foxy swung the door open, but was surprised to see the man calmly continuing to wash the oil off his hands. "Oi, you ever heard of knocking?" the man said with a smile as he turned off the sink and began drying his hands with some of the paper towels. Foxy rolled her eyes as she continued towards the stranger, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The man smiled as he removed his hat and replied, "They call me Sniper. Just, Sniper." Sniper had stepped into the dim light of the bathroom to better reveal himself to the vixen before him, and Foxy became astonished. The man had well-chiseled features and was handsome enough, tall, and muscular. Sniper watched as Foxy's gaze shifted all over his body while he inspected her as well. She had ample breasts, a pretty face, toned hips and a bottom of a goddess. But soon the two realized they'd been staring at each other and both looked away to conceal their blushing faces. "Um...t-thanks for helping us out with those toy knock-offs of us," Foxy said as the color of her face returned to normal at the same time as Sniper. "No worries, but I'm afraid that really wasn't the reason I was around though," Sniper said as he walked out of the bathroom with Foxy next to him. Foxy's eyes widened as Sniper began telling her all about Alcatraz, the 'Warden', and how he was hired to kill Ray and Mangle. But he also assured her that he'd changed his mind and would simply say he did and take the money and return to them. "...But I need you to keep this a secret, okay?" Sniper said before they entered the main room where everyone else was.  
The entire room was silent and you could easily hear the buzzing of a fly coming from the back office. Sniper was leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up onto the table, Ray was sitting across from him with his two new weapons, Chain was petting Danny again, Cyclone was...actually focused on Chain at the moment. The poor bastard couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful to him. But he soon snapped out when Chain looked up and saw him almost drooling onto the table. The vixen blushed as she returned her focus to Danny, but sometimes looking up quickly to see Cyclone. Ray could see Cyclone checking out his new sister and of course his brotherly instincts took over when he aimed the revolver at Cyclone with only the two men knowing. Ray then mouthed the words, 'Break her heart and you die again..' Cyclone smiled at this while he stood and made his way to sit next to Chain. The vixen scooted closer and rested her head onto his shoulder while a draped a wing over her to keep her warm and...DAMN THAT PIZZERIA WAS COLD. The power had gone out from the storm and no one had noticed, except for now. The animatronics and the two men could see their breath and some began to shiver, except for Cyclone and Chain. Ashley was already warming herself up by snuggling up next to Ray and resting her head on his chest with his right arm draped over her. Mangle was trying to find some way to warm herself, when Marionette emerged from the storage room with a large box to call his own. He then winked at Mangle, who smiled lustfully as she followed the puppet to a back room, Ray almost threw up in his mouth under his Krieg mask. Chica was shivering cold when Freddy brought out some old suits for blanket for he and Bonnie too. Sniper and Foxy seemed to be fine, but Foxy wished Sniper would do what Ray and Cyclone were doing to their girls. Mike had gone to see about the emergency generator and try to power it on to turn on the heat. But something felt off about all this cold air though, it seemed too eerie.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Clint awoke to his friend frantically shaking him awake and with a terrified look exclaimed, "DUDE WE GOTTA GO! SOME OF THE EXPERIMENTS BROKE FREE AND EVERYTHING'S GOING TO HELL!" Clint didn't need to be told twice when Tony thrusted a sawed-off 12. gauge shotgun into his hands and handed him shells. The two then shot out of the cell and into the opening, which was covered in smoke from an accident of some sorts. But Clint could see slow moving shadows coming towards them...and soon became horrified at the sight of them...zombies (NOT CALL OF DUTY ZOMBIES! Imagine the head-crab zombies without the head-crabs. If you want a better idea, watch SFM Till Death do Us Part). Clint began shooting at the advancing monsters while Tony lead the way through the smoke and out of the prison walls. They soon shot out of the prisoner's quarters and made their way to the docks to find a boat. But sure enough, remaining guards were escorting Springtrap onto the last boat and shooting any prisoners they saw. Tony and Clint ducked behind a large rock before the zombies or the guards could see them, and good thing too. A large horde of the undead shot by then and began running onto the dock. The guards opened fired with their guns while others began turning on the engine of the boat. Springtrap grabbed one guard and threw him off the dock and onto the sand below, making a large portion of the zombies jump down and begin tearing the poor soul to pieces. The guards who were unfortunate and weren't on the boat were left on the docks alone when Springtrap order the guards aboard to cast off. The guards were soon killed by the large number of zombies and were mauled by the zombies. "Feel like swimming?" Tony said as he looked out on the bay, noticing the ocean calm and almost like glass. Clint simply responded by covering the shotgun and ammo with a couple pillow cases they stole and jumped into the ocean with his ally and began swimming towards shore...soon reaching it and making their way to a certain pizzeria.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys quick announcements: TF2 Story is in progress but won't be uploaded till this story and New Voyage is finished...AND THIS STORY WILL HAVE A PART 2!**

Just because Tony and Clint made it to shore didn't mean they were in the clearing though. When the reached the shore of the mainland, it was swarming with military and cops trying to keep the people back. Tony and Clint hid amongst some boats docked at the docks on the shore while they began searching for a means of escape. But what was really a pain was trying to avoid the detection of Springtrap, who just pulled into the docks and began trying to avoid public detection. This was successful when he and the remaining guards bolted to the streets and got into a convoy of waiting black SUVs. Clint just rolled his eyes as he and Tony began making their ways through the shadows of the night, ducking when a cop or a soldier walked by. But they were soon off the dock and making their way through an alleyway. Once they thought they were far enough from all the excitement, they rested in the shadows of an alley behind an apartment complex. Tony was breathing heavily from all the movement, but Clint was smiling for the first time in years. "Freedom, thank fucking goodness we got off that rock," Clint said with a smile as he looked over at his worn out friend. But Tony just glared at him with tired eyes and replied, "Shut...the...fuck...up...Where are we going anyway?" Clint thought to himself for a moment...till he saw a poster of a familiar bear and his gang that read 'COME TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA! NEW CHARACTERS AND EVEN MORE DELICIOUS PIZZA AND FUN!'. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria it is then," Clint said as he helped his friend up and unraveled the shotgun from the soaking pillowcases and began making their way down the road, sticking to the shadows for protection.

_Meanwhile..._

Mike was down in the basement with a flashlight and a toolbox searching for the generator. It was just too odd for the thing to just cut off automatically like that, something was up. Little did Mike know, he was being watched from the shadows by two mysterious figures. One gestured to the other before he disappeared and left the other to carry out the order. The figure that was still visible began creeping up on the unsuspecting night guard, holding some sort of large weapon with both hands. Mike suddenly heard the sound of a flame igniting and felt a small bit of fire burn behind him. He immediately jumped and ducked behind some spare parts and boxes for cover, only for another figure to suddenly appear before him and hold a butterfly knife to his throat. "Scream and you die," the masked man in a suit said as he grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and threw him out from his cover. Mike fell to his knees, only to gaze up at a man standing before him in a flame-retardant suit, homemade flamethrower, gas tank on his back, fireman's ax, and a gas mask. The figure cocked his head as the mask muffled his voice and only let out a series of mumbles. The man in the suit lit a cigarette while he made his way over to the two other men as he said, "If you value your life...you will tell us all we require to know." But just as Mike was about to say something witty, the figure behind him aimed the flamethrower at his back and threatened to unleash more fire. Mike's face turned pale in fear as he looked up at the masked man in the suit and said, "What do you want to know?" The man in the suit took in a large intake of the cigarette before he replied while blowing out the smoke, "Where is our Sniper?" Suddenly, a rifle cocked behind the man holding Mike still with the flamethrower. "Miss me Spy 'n Pyro?"

The two men turned to see Sniper aiming his rifle at Spy and Foxy holding a large Kukri blade. Pyro dropped his flamethrower and ran over to hug the Australian, Pyro was always an affectionate person to his comrades and friends. He embraced Sniper and Foxy in a death hug, laughing under his mask while Sniper laughed with him. Foxy gasped for breath and she began begging for Pyro to release them. Pyro happily obliged and let the two of them go while Spy smiled and revealed himself by stepping into the light. "Good to see you haven't gone totally against protocol. How much will they pay us?" Spy asked as he face Sniper while Pyro helped Mike off the floor with another death hug. "..They're not exactly paying us. But I guess we can keep whatever money we loot from Springtrap's bank account when we kill him," Sniper replied as he gestured for the men to follow him upstairs, Foxy under his arm and snuggled next to him. Pyro and Mike stayed in the basement to activate the generator. Mike kept glancing over his shoulder at Pyro, who would sometimes cock his head whenever Mike used one of the tools on the generator. "Son of a bitch, what the hell did you two do to this?" Mike said before Pyro gestured to a sapper still activated. Mike was just about to grab the sparking device, when Pyro grabbed his hand. Pyro began gesturing with his hands and making gestures that signaled electrocution. Mike gulped heavily as he watched the Pyro prepare to grab the device, only for him to swing the fireman's ax he had onto the device. It broke in two and left the generator completely unharmed as it began to give power to the pizzeria as well.

Everyone waited for the two men to emerge from the basement and make their way to the main room. Spy was on the phone with someone, holding the phone away from his ear when the person on the other end began yelling. Soon he finished up the phone call and returned to the others. Ray was now feeling much better since the wound began to heal much quicker than it would if they just held the rag over it to stop the bleeding. Ashley was still resting quietly next to him, already asleep for the night and completely unaware of the two newcomers. Danny was resting on Ashley's shoulder and sleeping soundly as well. Cyclone and Chain had been talking the whole time and hadn't really been paying attention to anything that was happening. Chica was in the kitchen making pizzas for everyone while Freddy and Bonnie were sitting next to each other. "I have made arrangements for a couple other comrades to come to this location-" Spy was cut off by Freddy exclaiming, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! THIS AIN'T A PLACE FOR A BUNCH OF HIRED THUGS!" Sniper cleared his throat to get Freddy's attention and said, "You'll need us when _he _comes around and figures out we didn't do our job." Ray didn't seem to care about the mercenaries being there or about more coming, he just simply cleaned the revolver and the lever-action rifle and carefully avoided waking Ashley or Danny. "Who do you mean?" Freddy said with a confused look on his face. Spy puffed heavily on the cigarette before he replied, "They call him...Springtrap." The pizzeria instantly grew silent, even as Chica returned from the kitchen and almost dropped the pizzas in surprise. "We never speak of him..," Freddy said sternly as he began comforting Bonnie, who was overtaken with tears at the mention of the name.

Clint and Tony finally neared the pizzeria, where they saw the lights on through the window and saw the shadows of people. "You sure about this man? What if your son tries to kick your ass?" Tony asked as he stopped on the outskirts of the parking lot. Clint turned to his friend and replied, "So be it, I deserve it for what I did and what I didn't tell him." Tony just shook his head as he prepared to defend his friend from either Mangle or Ray and his friends. "Make sure that shotgun is loaded," Tony said under his breath as the two men began walking towards the front doors. Clint pressed the handle of the door in and stepped into the building, catching the attention of everyone...

Ray watched as an old looking wolf with another wolf stepped into the main room, both wearing dirty and tattered Alcatraz prisoner clothes. One held a shotgun while the other was unarmed. Ray wasn't wearing his mask anymore, he stashed it in the back room and would only wear it now when it was operating hours or when he was about to fight. The old wolf eyed Ray for a moment...till he finally said something that made everyone freeze... "Hello Ray, I'm your father..."


	11. Chapter 11

It was like a flash of lightning, Ray brought his fist across Clint's face and sent the wolf to the floor. Tony tried in vain to pull the angry Ray off Clint but was only thrown into a table. Everyone watched as Ray returned his focus to his father, who retaliated from the punch across the face with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Ray stumbled back in pain as Clint prepared to attack again. Clint began sprinting towards a stunned Ray and was able to place an uppercut on Ray's jaw and stunned him even more. But just as Clint was about to swing again, Ray caught the fist in midair and socked his father between the eyes. Clint became like a limp dead body after that hit and collapsed to the floor unconscious, with a giant hate filled Ray looming over him as he prepared to beat the life out of him. Ray's rage was full blown at this point and it seemed to only increase after every passing moment. But before Ray could start to attack the knocked-out wolf, Tony speared Ray into the wall and cracked one of the broken legs of a chair across his face. Ray was defenseless against the attacking wolf, until someone tackled Tony off of Ray. Mike had taken a running start and dropped his shoulder into Tony's left side and knocked him to the floor. Before Tony could get up, Pyro and Sniper ran and pinned his shoulders to the floor while Spy planted a sapper on his chest. Tony's eyes began flashing as his circuits began to overload from the device till he eventually became deactivated and laid motionless on the floor. Once that was done, Ashley ran to her lover's side and helped him to his feet. Spy walked next to Ray and handed the wolf the broken leg of a chair he'd taken from Tony. Ray smiled evilly as he accepted the make-shift weapon and began approaching Clint's motionless body. But just as Ray was about to swing...something held him back.

Not an actual person though, a feeling instead. Ray froze in mid swing and seemed to have seen a ghost of some sort. But Ray couldn't find the nerve to strike the final blow on his father anymore, that feeling had left his mind completely. He stood motionless as everyone watched him from behind and began wondering to one another what was going on. They became shocked when Ray lowered his arm and dropped the chair leg to the floor. All but Ashley, who smiled at Ray's compassion, watched as Ray helped his father to his feet and began making their way to a table. Once there, Ray pulled out a chair and slumped his father sloppily into it and sat him up straight. Ray then proceeded to the kitchen to grab a pot full of water to pour on his father to wake him from his knocked-out state. Everyone back away from the table as Ray prepared to pour the contents of the pot onto his father. They were right to, Clint awoke with his fists flying everywhere and a random assortment of kicks. The old wolf was dripping in water and was about as pissed as a drunken man who got water poured onto him. But he soon found himself surrounded by the Fazbear gang, Ray, a couple other people, and his friend Tony still malfunctioning on the floor with the sapper throwing off sparks. Clint rubbed the massive bruises and cuts he received from Ray and mumbled, "Damn, you're sure as hell my son." Ray rolled his eyes just as a sweaty, panting Mangle and Marionette returned from their hiding spot...only for Mangle to freeze dead in her tracks when she saw Clint. "Hey Mangle, I'm...back." Mangle suddenly burst into tears as she charged at Clint and was only stopped by Pyro and Chain grabbing her and holding her back. Mangle thrashed and screamed at the old wolf before her, "FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU LEFT US ALL THESE YEARS AND NOW YOU COME BACK?!" Clint sighed as he hung his head and replied, "I'm sorry love, but I thought I'd die in that hellhole. But I ain't here just to make an amends for all my actions...but I'm here to warn you guys about someone..."

Clint told the animatronics and people in the pizzeria everything: the prison, good and bad animatronics being experimented on, Springtrap and his army, and the catastrophic accident on the island. With every detail he went into, it only grabbed the men and women's attentions even more. "...So me and Tony swam off the island and made our way here, we knew it'd be the safest place to lay low for a while. And as for you Ray...it's high time I told you what _really _happened to me and Mangle..."

_Years Ago..._

After the experiments for the day, Clint walked down the concrete halls of the prison along with other prisoners while an armed guard ushered them forward with the barrel of her gun. "Move it!" the guard yelled as she rifle-whipped Clint in the back and sent him to the floor. While the prisoners began walking faster and soon found themselves surrounded by more guards to usher them back to their cells, the one guard that hit Clint stayed behind. "Oh goodness, are you okay?" the guard asked as she bent down to inspect the obviously hurt wolf. But Clint smiled as he looked up at the guard (in case people don't remember, the guards of Springtrap have ODST armor)saw his reflection while he replied, "It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me ma'am." The guard smiled under her helmet as she removed it to reveal herself to the prisoner, making Clint's heart skip a beat. He saw the pink and white vixen before him and felt as if he found a million dollars just sitting on a table. "Oh thank goodness you're okay Mr?" the vixen said as she looked the stunned wolf in the eyes. "C-Clint," Clint stuttered, making the vixen before him laugh. "My name's Mangle," the vixen said with a smile as she sat down against a wall with the wolf beside her. "Shouldn't you be stomping my guts out?" Clint asked with a laugh, only for Mangle to laugh and reply, "I don't know, but shouldn't a prisoner be stabbing a guard with a shank?" The two laughed with each other as they sat with each other for what felt like forever. This kind of thing seemed to happen to them for the next couple weeks, always sneaking off somewhere to just talk and get to know each other...till they began having stronger feelings for one another. And you, the reader, know the rest...

_Present..._

Ray shook his head at this story, mainly at the part about Clint being experimented on. Mangle was even sitting next to Clint while he told the story, some tears still sliding down her faces and dripping to the floor. "So that's all I am, some lab experiment?" Ray said as he hung his head in depression. He always knew he was different from the other animatronics he grew up with, but he always thought it was because he grew up tough. "No Ray, I was. They had no idea the formula would go from me to you," Clint replied, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Just then a loud knocking noise was heard coming from the front door. "It would seem my colleagues have arrived," Spy said as he walked over to the door to open it. As he did so, a man with an army helmet pushed past him and stood before all the animatronics and people as he yelled, "SOLDIER REPORTING FOR DUTY TO KICK ASS AND TAKE NAMES!" He was followed by a teen with a baseball cap and a headset, a man with overalls and a hardhat, a man with an eye patch, a large bald man, and a man in a lab coat. "Sorry for that folks," the man with a strong Texas accent and the hardhat said as he took it off to reveal his bald head while he apologized to the people in the pizzeria. The teen with a Boston accent simply rolled his eyes and said, "Nice hardhat, blinding everyone with ya chrome-dome." The man gritted his teeth as he turned to face the teen, who gripped a baseball bat and prepared for a fight. The large man stood between them and pushed them apart as he said, "COMRADES, NO FIGHTING!" The man in the lab coat nodded his head in agreement as he approached the group and said in a German accent, "I'm sorry for ze intruding, but ve are here to help in any vay ve can." The large man, who was apparently Russian, said, "Yes, doctor is right. Sasha is loaded and ready for coward killing time!" The man with one eye began yelling with an Scottish accent in approval and said, "WOO! TIME TA TEACH THEM LASSIES HOW TO FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN!" Spy walked up from behind and placed a hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Not yet..we need to find this man first. But first, we must introduce ourselves to our temporary hosts." So each man began introducing themselves to each of the animatronics and Mike, bowing to the ladies and shaking the dudes' hands. Scout, on the other hand, began flirting with Ashley while she tried to push him away. "Hey, ya like what ya see?" Scout said with a cocky smile while he flexed his arm for her. But he soon stopped when a large shadow was cast over him, and immediately began shaking when he turned to see Ray standing behind him with his Krieg the Psycho gear on. Scout also began backing down and returned to the other mercenaries and avoided angering the wolf any more. Ashely liked the Engineer, Medic, Demo (while he was sober), Heavy, Pyro, and Sniper well enough. But she hated both the Scout and the Soldier and didn't trust Spy just because he was wearing a mask. Then again, her love Ray was wearing Krieg's mask...so who was she to judge?

_Meanwhile..._

Springtrap slammed his fists onto a table and scattered the contents onto the floor. The man sitting on the other side of the table raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Something wrong?" Springtrap began collecting his nerves as he replied, "The facility is gone and now Freddy and his friends have backup from mercenaries. Is the project almost done?" The man, who seemed old and was wearing a grey suit, smiled and replied, "It's more than done, my friend. It is ready to go." The two men smiled as they made their way to a large window in the back of the room while a little girl ran to the old man's side. On the other side of the window, it showed exoskeletons of the Toy animatronics being assembled and prepped with guns and ammo to fight. Springtrap smiled evilly at the production of the massive army of ripoff Freddy Fazbear Gang, each robot given ODST armor and M4A1s. "Soon, we will unleash them onto the world. Our take-over will be swift and merciless! Countries who declare war will be hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned by these beauties, and those who don't shall be used as slaves! We shall only spare the ones who've embraced the Miracle of Creation...and my granddaughter and I of course," the old man said as he looked over at Springtrap for approval. Springtrap smiled as he agreed with the old man, "Of course Grey...of course."

**Hey guys, a quick challenge for y'all: Later in the story the animatronics will team up with the Red Team and I'm conflicted who to pare with whom. Each animatronic is supposed to train with a member of Red Team...that's where you guys come in! Pair up an animatronic with a mercenary and PM me your results! Winner receives...I dunno really, a shout out and add one free OC is all I can do for the moment.**

**Oh and real quick, there may or may not be lemons in the future...if there are, they might not be really good though.**


	12. Chapter 12

Springtrap and Grey moved away from the large window when a shadowy figure stepped into the office. "Good to see you again, my old friend. You know why I called you here and you know the mission. We just need to discuss your payment," Springtrap said as he walked over to the stranger and shook his hand for a moment before he returned to the table and sat in an office chair. The figure stepped into a light that shown over the table and the three people sitting at it, Gray and his granddaughter sitting in his lap and Springtrap turned to face the mercenary. It was a slim white wolf that was about 6 ft 5 and was wearing Emile's armor from Halo Reach. His weapons were a sight to behold: ACP .45 Silenced, L115 Sniper Rifle Silenced, and a Diamond Edged Katana. The stranger held the helmet at his side, exposing his face to the three people in the room. "Agent DustStorm, very nice to see you again. I see you've spent the last paycheck well," Springtrap said with a nervous smile as he saw the katana in its sheath on the mercenary's back. But the wolf seemed unfazed and simply continued to glare at the worn out golden rabbit. "*Ahem*, Sorry for my associate here. He's a little tongue-tied around threatening people. You'll receive the same sum of money you always have: $500,000 now and $500,000 when you finish the job. Got it?" Grey Mann said as he set his granddaughter onto the floor, who immediately sprinted over to the mercenary and hugged him. DustStorm smiled as picked the little girl up in one arm and turned to walk out the room. Once he left, Grey Mann and Springtrap were left alone in the office room. "I can't believe you lost your spine like that!" Grey Mann said sternly as he snapped at the word 'that' to emphasize his point. Springtrap drooped his ears in shame at the man's anger...

DustStorm and the little girl in his arms soon were in the garage of the hideout, where a Ford XB Falcon Coupe was waiting for him. It was also modeled after the same one from Road Warrior and was also armor plated. DustStorm set the little girl down and got into the car while he waved goodbye to her. The engine revved up loudly as the car began to roar and power on, suddenly shooting out of the garage and down the street in the night. The car had just started and it was already going 70 down the road to the pizzeria, soon slowing down when he neared the pizzeria. The vehicle soon came to a halt just a mile from the restaurant and far enough away so the people inside couldn't hear his vehicle. Once it completely cut off, DustStorm stepped out of the vehicle and began preparing his weapons. Just as he did though, he suddenly saw movement on the roof of the pizzeria. Sniper had taken it upon himself to climb onto the roof through a hatch and began patrolling the roof for any movement. DustStorm watched as the Australian would walk around the roof, aim his rifle in a couple directions, and then continue on with his patrol. DustStorm smiled to himself as he put on his helmet and drew his katana to take on Sniper face to face to relish the kill. He slowly crept through the darkness of the night and made his way to where a dumpster was sitting beside the pizzeria. In one swift move, DustStorm jumped onto the dumpster and then onto the roof. Just as he reach the roof, he ducked behind one of the AC units to avoid being detected by Sniper. But he new something was wrong when Sniper lingered in the same spot for a moment before he continued on. DustStorm knew he had to act fast before he was found out, leading to him sneaking up on the Sniper. But to his surprise, just as he swung his katana it was deflected by a Kukri blade. Sniper had turned and began swinging the blade at his attacker while DustStorm evaded every attack. Once every swing, DustStorm would swing his blade and cut Sniper. But DustStorm didn't count on Sniper darting towards him. On reflex, DustStorm stuck the blade through his chest and sent him back through the hatch to the main room.

Everyone was sitting in the main room, all the mercenaries messing with their weapons and gear...when Sniper came crashing through a table and made Foxy shriek in terror. Blood streamed from the wound while Ray and Medic began working to stop the bleeding. Ray grabbed part of the table cloth to stop the blood from leaving his body while Medic began powering on his medi-gun. The blast of a red beam shot out of the device and began making Sniper's wound glow red as it began to seal up and heal. But just as Medic finished, an armored man dropped from the hatch in the ceiling and threw Medic and Sniper across the room and against a wall. Bust just as DustStorm turned to face Ray, he received a baseball bat to the face. Scout had gotten a running start and leaped by and nailed DustStorm across the face with his aluminum bat. This also bought Ray enough time to get Ashley out of the way before DustStorm retaliated and threw Scout into Ray. "You're trying my patience," DustStorm said in a mechanical voice because of the armor as he readied his ACP .45 and prepared to put a bullet through Ray's head. But just as he pulled the trigger, Foxy speared him to the ground and knocked the gun across the floor. DustStorm was dazed and confused for a moment till he regained his sight and saw the vixen attacking him. As Foxy scratched as his armor, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. DustStorm eventually grabbed her arms and held them at her side. "A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't ruin her looks by fighting a killer," DustStorm said in a flirty tone before he stabbed her in the arm with a syringe of tranquilizer he'd taken off of Medic as he kicked him to the wall. Foxy was instantly taken over by sleep and fell to the floor with a thud.

Ray ran to the back room, grabbed his buzz saw ax, and came sprinting back into the room to see Foxy unconscious and the attacker still standing. Ray instantly began channeling his fury to unleash his psycho side of the brain. The rage began to grow and Ray's strength as well as he yelled, "**I'M ABOUT TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT THROUGH YOUR FACE!**" Ray then gripped his weapon and began charging at the DustStorm. "Finally, a challenger worthy to fight me," DustStorm said with a smile as he prepared his katana and charged at Ray to face him head on. Ray gripped the buzz ax and swung quickly, connecting with the chest-plate of DustStorm's armor and sending off a shower of sparks. But DustStorm retaliated with a slice form his katana across Ray's back, leaving a long cut dripping with oil. Ray's rage increased as he lashes out and nailed DustStorm in the side of the head with the hilt of the buzz ax. The force shattered the visor and revealed DustStorm's face to everyone before he pressed a button on the side of the helmet that made a spare visor cover his face once more. "Okay, no more playing around. Time to end this!" DustStorm yelled as he charged at the psycho with his blade heading straight for Ray's chest...suddenly, another blade caught the katana it mid thrust. Demoman gripped the Eyelander tightly in his hands and kicked DustStorm in the knee to send him to the floor. "Cheers mate," Demo said with a smile as he helped stood next to Ray while Medic began healing the large cut on his back. But just as DustStorm was about to retaliate, his armor locked up and became frozen. As he crashed to the floor, he heard the humming of a sapper and Spy said with a laugh, "Just like a Blu sentry, a killing machine and vulnerable to a simple sapping device."


	13. Chapter 13

Heavy carried DustStorm into a backroom, placed him onto a chair, and began restraining him with tape and chains. DustStorm still couldn't move because of the active sapper on his back, which made his armor lock up and immobilized him. Once Heavy locked the last lock on a piece of chain that wrapped around DustStorm a couple times he then handed Foxy a shotgun. "Watch him and make sure tiny baby man doesn't move," Heavy said as he placed the shotgun into Foxy's hands and walked out of the backroom. The vixen, who was angered by the mercenary almost killing Sniper, nodded her head and aimed the shotgun at DustStorm while she pulled up a chair of her own. They had removed DustStorm's helmet as to get a head shot if he tried something funny. The two sat in silence for a couple moments till DustStorm broke the silence by saying, "Has anyone told you that you look like a vision of beauty with a shogun in your arms and angry expression?" Foxy's expression turned to one of shock as she blushed at the sudden compliment from the mercenary. She quickly looked away to hide her blushing while she kept the shogun aimed at the restrained man. But DustStorm still continued to flirt and compliment the vixen before him and asked, "Why help them? A lovely vixen like yourself shouldn't get yourself hurt by getting caught up in gunslingers and mercenaries. You'd be much safer with me...and I promise you would enjoy it." Foxy couldn't stop blushing from his barrage of kind words and flirty lines and soon found herself getting closer and closer to the chained-up mercenary. With every inch Foxy scooted her chair toward DustStorm, the flirting seemed to increase till Foxy was practically sitting in his lap. Foxy giggled and laughed with every compliment DustStorm threw at her and only seemed to be getting more and more into him. Soon, she dropped the shotgun to the floor and sat in the mercenary's lap to be as close as possible to him. But even then she knew what she really wanted from him...Foxy removed the sapper from his back and unlocked the main lock on all the chains. DustStorm's suit began powering up again while he sat up from the chair to stretch. Just as Foxy did so, Ray and Engineer walked into the room to see DustStorm free and Foxy in his arms. "DAMMIT YA DAMN VIXEN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Engineer yelled as he picked up the shotgun from the floor, cocked it, and aimed it at DustStorm. Ray gripped his lever-action rifle and aimed it at DustStorm's forehead with Engineer as well. But Foxy stood between the three men as she exclaimed, "WAIT, DON'T HURT HIM! GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO CHANGE...I KNOW I CAN!" But Engineer and Ray ignored her please as they began approaching the couple with their weapons drawn. Suddenly, in one swift move, DustStorm grabbed the gun from Ray and swung the stock of it across Engineer's face. The Texan crashed to the floor while the shotgun slid across the room. He then roundhouse kicked Ray in the jaw and sent him headfirst into the wall, knocking him out instantly. To Foxy everything seemed like it happened in a flash and soon revealed DustStorm standing in the center of the room with two of her friends out cold and hurt. "So my sweet vixen, where were we?" DustStorm said as he cracked his knuckles and began approaching her, only for a whirling sound to be heard from the doorway. Heavy...found Sasha...

"NOW IS COWARD KILLING TIME!" Heavy yelled with a smile as he aimed the large minigun at DustStorm. Behind Heavy stood Demo and Pyro, weapons drawn and ready for action while Bonnie and Chica hid in the security office once again. Freddy gripped a large metal pipe as his weapon while Scout reloaded his scattergun, Medic powered on his medigun, Spy gripped his butterfly knife tightly, Sniper reloaded his SMG, and Soldier cocked a shotgun as to not use his rocket launcher to blow up part of the pizzeria. DustStorm smiled as he picked up the Engineer's shotgun to prepare for a fight, only to feel the barrel of a revolver placed against the back of his head. Foxy had taken Ray's revolver and placed it against DustStorm's head while she pulled the hammer back on the gun. Just then, Ashley slipped into the backroom and ran to Ray's side while medic began healing both Ray and Engineer. "YOU ARE A MAGGOT, YOU ARE A BLEEDER, AND YOU ARE WEAK!" the Soldier yelled as he aimed the shotgun at DustStorm while the rest of the men applauded in approval. DustStorm smiled as he dropped the shotgun back onto the floor and slowly began unsheathing his katana. Bust just as he unsheathed the blade, Ray sucker punched him in the side of the head and sent the white wolf to the floor. As he fell to the floor, Heavy paced a large boot on his chest and began restraining him to the floor. Foxy lowered her arm and made her way to DustStorm while Heavy continued to restrain him to the floor. "Dusty, why are you doing this? Who payed you?" she said as got onto her knees and began softly interrogating DustStorm. The mercenary was silent for a moment, till he replied, "Gray Mann and some golden rabbit thing." The nine Red mercenaries gasped in horror at the name of the first person as they remembered the Mann vs Machine days. "Oi, the same bloody bastard that made those tin can replicas of us?" Demo said as he lowered his grenade launcher to his side. "The very same, he's now in the animatronic game now. He created me and he's been working on assembling an army of those Toy animatronics to come and take you guys out. That was set 1 though...they're hiding something from me. I did some work and I managed to hack into their computers to see something about 'Project Alcatraz' somewhere in the databanks. It would seem that..." DustStorm was cut off by Clint walking from behind the Red team and saying, "I know exactly what they did there, but what you don't know is that some failed experiment broke free and infected the entire prison. Anyone caught there is likely dead or infected." That seemed to interest DustStorm as he asked, "And what of the lab there? Who's to say the two men won't pay off the government to kill the infected and use the lab once more? We'll need to get there and shut it down permanently. So I'll need some guys to get me there and..."

"Wait, you're helping us now?!" Foxy said with a smile as she pushed Heavy's boot off DustStorm's chest and hugged him passionately. DustStorm smiled as he returned the hug and replied, "Yes, love, I am."

_Later..._

DustStorm was using Mike's security pad to plug in the prison's schematics he downloaded from Grey Mann's computer mainframe and was looking for different ways into the prison. He soon was able to find a way up the rocks and lead into the laundry wing of the prison. "I'll need 5 good men to come with me and help fend off the creatures there," DustStorm said as he turned to face the Red team and the animatronics. Pyro, Demo, Engineer, Heavy, and Ray raised there hands in volunteering. DustStorm nodded his head as he began debriefing them on a plan he immediately came up with to shut down the lab. "Pyro, Demo and Ray will accompany me through the prison while Engineer and Heavy will stay at the docks and defend the boat from getting overrun by the monsters. If you're in trouble, fire a flair into the sky and Pyro will go and help you. Demo, I need all the explosives you've got. Once I get all the data off the main grid there I need you to destroy the evidence of a lab even being there. Ray...I guess someone's gotta watch our backs." The men nodded their heads as DustStorm explained the plan and dismissed them to gather their gear. But as DustStorm placed the tablet onto the table and was walking away, he was stopped by Clint. "You're not making my son go to that hellhole you son of a bitch," Clint said sternly, only for DustStorm to smile and reply, "No, he's coming with me because he volunteered to do this. I'm sure you know what is going on that island, so why don't you come with us?" Clint stood there for a moment till he just turned and walked away to get some kind of weapon to take with him. Foxy walked around DustStorm as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in close and said, "I believe that I _may not _come back from this, love. Don't you, I don't know, wanna send me off..._with a bang_?" Foxy smiled deviously as she lead him to Pirate's Cove and placed the 'Out of Order' sign back up. Little did they know, a certain other vixen was hooking up with a certain someone by the name of Cyclone...

_Later (again)..._

The boat stealthily slunk out of the harbor and began making its way towards the island prison. Pyro was messing with a lighter, Engineer was holding his shotgun in one hand and the large metal box containing his sentry in the other, Heavy was cleaning his minigun with a rag, Ray was sharpening his buzz ax, and Demo was reloading his grenade launcher. DustStorm was steering the boat through a massive fog that was rising from the bay. But soon, the shadowy form of Alcatraz prison began to appear while DustStorm began slowing the boat down. The boat began to drift closer and closer to the docks till Ray and Pyro were able to leap off and tie the boat to the wooden dock to keep it at bay. Engineer and Heavy loaded off the boat and began to set up a defensive position, Engineer building the sentry and a dispenser and Heavy gripping his minigun tightly. Pyro handed Engineer a flare gun and grabbed his flamethrower, Ray stuck his buzz ax in a sheath on his back, Demo checked his sticky bomb launcher once more, Clint held one of Sniper's spare Kukri blades and the Huntsman's Bow with a quiver of arrows, and DustStorm began walking down the dock and onto land. "If these schematics are right, the laundry wing is that way. Come on comrades," DustStorm said as he gestured with his katana while he placed his helmet back on and powered on the suit completely to activate the thermal vision to see if any creatures were lurking.

The group quietly walked down a concrete path through the fog while they followed DustStorm's guidance. With every sound, Clint would spin around and try to see what it was while the other men continued as if nothing happened. "Come on lad, ya starting ta act like a wee lassy," Demo said as he patted Clint on the back while they continued onward. Clint rolled his eyes as he continued on with the others towards the warden's office of the prison, where DustStorm would need to hack into the computer to steal the data. But as they entered the abandoned laundry wing of the prison, one of the zombies charged at Pyro and tried to claw him. But without missing a beat, Pyro lit the zombie in flames and nearly disintegrated the undead nightmare. The beast let out a loud cry of agony before it collapsed dead...more moans and roaring could be heard from outside. "Shit," Demo said as he began firing grenades out of the window towards a massive horde advancing on their position. "DEMO AND PYRO, DEFEND THIS POSITION! RAY AND CLINT, COME WITH ME!" DustStorm yelled as he drew his katana and began running down a long hallway that lead to the rest of the prison as Ray followed closely. "COME ON LAD, LET'S SHOW THESE SONS OF BITCHES HOW A DRUNKEN SCOTTISH MAN AND A BURNING PSYCHOPATH KILL!" Demo yelled as he began shooting the grenade launcher rapidly, blowing up multiple zombies while Pyro ignited larger groups of them on fire at the same time. While they were fighting from the laundry wing, another large horde was heading towards the docks...

"TAKE THIS UNDEAD BABIES!" Heavy yelled with a evil smile as he began laying waste to the advancing zombie horde. Engineer had just finished the final upgrade on the sentry and began working on a dispenser for ammo and health. While he was waiting on the dispenser to be finish, he unloaded a couple shells from his shotgun at the horde. Soon the dispenser was active and giving Heavy more ammo for his minigun, which was instantly used as Heavy continued mowing down zombie after zombie. Engineer could see more of the undead coming and knew they'd be goners without backup. He began looking around for the flare gun so he could signal for backup from Pyro and Demo, who they could hear were fighting at the laundry wing. "Dammit," Engineer yelled as his shotgun jammed as he was looking around for the flare gun. Heavy grabbed his spare shotgun from his back and threw it to Engineer who instantly began shooting at the monsters while the sentry continued to cut them down in their tracks...

"Come on, this way," DustStorm said to Ray and Clint as they ran down the dark hallway towards the warden's office. They quietly took out any zombie before it could signal to the others about their location. After a few moments of running, they finally found a large door with the words 'Warden' written across the top. The three men braced themselves for anything on the other side of the door as they began to slowly open it. But all that was in there was a large desk and monitors with the screens fuzzy and deactivated. "There's the computer, watch my back," DustStorm said as he noticed a slightly damaged computer monitor on the desk. Ray and Clint nodded their heads as they turned and stood at the doorway to make sure no zombie snuck up on them. DustStorm began working his magic as he plugged in flash-drive and began downloading various files about people who were prisoners, guards, and a file about Springtrap himself. But as he was about to unplug, he saw a file deemed 'Operation: World War R'. "What the fuck?" DustStorm said to himself as he opened the file and began reading the contents to himself. While he did that, Ray and Clint quietly began exchanging conversation. "You didn't have to come here," Ray said in a stern voice at his father, who replied, "This is for all those years I couldn't be with you when you were growing up. But believe it or not, I was actually watching you grow up without you even knowing..."

Ray saw a tear form in his father's eye as he retold all the times he snuck into the warden's office to watch him grow into the wolf he was today. But that was soon broken up when DustStorm grabbed Clint by the shoulder and said, "Alright, let's get to that lab." The two wolves nodded their head as they followed DustStorm towards another wing of the prison, one that had large metal doors and vast amounts of dead security guard bodies...

**Okay guys I had an awesome idea for a story last night and I don't know if I'm pissing y'all off with all the new ideas (But trust me they won't start till this story and New Voyage is done!): **

**\- TF2 Story (new guy joins Red team)**

**\- Sly Cooper Story (Sly and the gang in high school. Sly is living in the ghetto and has a brother in a gang, and falls in love with an upper class vixen which is Carmelita)**


	14. Chapter 14

"This way," DustStorm whispered as to not attract a large group of zombified guards that stumbled by the hiding men. The three had gone deeper into the Alcatraz facility and found themselves at the entrance of the secret lab underground. The only thing that stood between them and the lab, were two giant metal doors with a computer lock and and required a password. "I'll hack the lock while you guys watch for the zombies," DustStorm said as they darted from their hiding spot and sprinted to the lab entrance. DustStorm began working on the digital lock while Clint and Ray kept watch for the creatures. But as they stood guarding the wolf working on the digital lock, Clint saw a distant door that read 'Prisoner Belongings'. "Psst, Ray, look over there," Clint whispered to his son while he was focused on not falling victim to a surprise zombie attack. Ray glanced over to where his father had pointed and began shaking his head. "No, we need to stay here and watch..." was all Ray could say before Clint took off towards the door. Ray just shook his head as he gripped the buzz ax tightly and kept watch for the zombies lurking in the shadows of the deserted prison. Clint was almost bounding towards the door as to not get cornered by the undead nightmares and soon found himself in front of the office door. The door was locked but it had a glass window on it, so Clint smashed it and unlocked it from the inside. "Hell yeah time to get my stuff," Clint said with a smile as he crept into the dark room that held large boxes filled with either dead/undead prisoner's belongings. Each container had a name, some had the date he or she possibly died while others left that part out due to them still being alive. Clint slowly stepped forward into the dark room to begin his search for his belongings, walking down the massive aisles of cabinets marked with names in alphabetical order. "A...B...C!" Clint exclaimed silently as he soon found his name on one of the containers. He busted off a lock and quickly opened it to reveal the contents. Inside were two black .45 magnums, black Clint Eastwood cowboy hat, black western waistcoat, boots, dark jeans, and a gray button-up shirt. "Ya miss me babies?" Clint said as he loaded the two magnums and slid them into two holsters while he lit a large cigar and began smoking. He then began walking out of the large, dark storage room and back out into the opening.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS CLINT?" DustStorm exclaimed in a whisper/yell towards Ray who was till keeping lookout for his father and the monsters. But just as he said that, Clint walked out of the office and back towards his comrades. "The door is unlocked, we need to...nice impersonation of Clint Eastwood," DustStorm said as they walked into the abandoned lab to begin their work. Clint rolled his eyes as he followed the two men into the dark and almost destroyed lab. "Dammit, I hope the system still works. We're gonna need it if we're gonna face Grey Mann," DustStorm said as he began searching for the prison's mainframe through a computer system located near a large cylinder made of metal and glass. "The hell's in there?" Ray said as he approached the casing while DustStorm focused on hacking into Grey Mann's logs to find out anything they could use. His fingers were like blurs and the reflection from his visor of the computer kept changing every second due to his quick hacking. "I don't know...but bust it open and see if it is something we can use," DustStorm said without looking back at Ray and continued with the task at hand. Ray returned his attention to the large container and began trying to pry it open with his bare hands. DustStorm rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "Neanderthal," to himself and continued downloading files and looking up secret plans. Finally, Ray was able to slide the casing open to reveal the contents inside while DustStorm found a file called 'Operation Doomsday'. "The hell is..." was all DustStorm could say before the file opened up to reveal blueprints and plans that made him gasp in terror. "RAY, DON'T OPEN-" was all he could say before Ray had ripped off the top part of the case to reveal a large suit of some sort. The armor was like DustStorm's but modeled like Locus from Red vs Blue. "What the hell is it?" Ray said as he eyed the armor with DustStorm, only for a click to be heard from behind. The two turned to see not only Clint aiming his magnums at the two of them...but Grey Mann with his Toy Freddy Fazbear ODST soldiers holding Pyro, Demo, Heavy, and Engineer at gunpoint. "Thank you Clint, you've done well...my son..."

Ray was rifle-whipped in the side and sent to his knees like the rest of his comrades while Clint kept his pistols aimed at Ray's head and DustStorm's head. "Nothing personal boy, it's just that I prefer money over the son I walked out on and his mother the harlot," Clint said with a smile as the guards handcuffed the team's hands behind their backs. Ray lunged at his father in anger, but that only received one of the guards electrocuting him with a large tazer. Grey Mann laughed as he walked around the confined mercenaries and the genetically altered wolf and said, "I see DustStorm has figured out our little plan. But let me explain to you in words the rest of these fools may understand. My first step came with giving Clint here a certain formula that wouldn't harm him in the slightest but would alter his son, the harlot seemed to work as his mother just fine. Step two seemed to prove much more of a challenge and a long wait, but it was worth it. Step two was to help you learn and achieve your true powers so we could harness that power for ourselves! Step three...reprogram you to fight with us," Grey Mann said while he gestured at the last part towards the Locus suit in the container. Ray's eyes widened in horror as Grey smiled evilly while two guards grabbed him and restrained him to the floor and began to hook him up with different wires and began electrocuting him constantly. "I have learned that if an animatronic receives a large overload to its system, it will reboot to save its life. But that would also mean loosing its core memories and would act as if he had amnesia. In your case Ray, we'll reprogram you to be a killer. For you see, step three is...total domination! I didn't need that pathetic Springtrap to unleash you onto the world, all I needed was you all along!" The electricity began to surge through Ray's entire body while he yelled in pain, sometimes attracting a group of monsters that were cut down by the guards immediately. Ray's memories began flooding through his head backwards, as if his life was being set on rewind. "Ashley...Danny...Chain...Cyclone...mother...I'm sorry," were the last words to leave Ray's lips before his eyes grew dark and his body began to reboot.

The guards placed the final part of the suit onto Ray's unconscious body before they activated him and placed the helmet on his head. "Alright, turn him on," Grey Mann said as the guards heeded his command and began to power on Ray's inner system. His core began to power on and his body began to slowly move to stand him on his feet, eyes slowly glowing red as if to signal he was activated. "Enter name:" Ray said in an emotionless tone as he stood upright like a soldier, making Grey Mann smile evilly. "Name: Ray, Master: Grey Mann, Family: Myself and my granddaughter. Your primary objective: destroy all who appose Grey Mann Corp!" Grey Mann said as Ray began to process the information before he nodded his head. "Grey Mann, master, what is my first order?" Ray asked in his normal tone and accent while he kept a soldier's attitude. "Your first task is to...DESTROY FREDDY FAZBEAR AND ALL HIS FRIENDS WITH HIM!" Grey Mann said as he signaled for the guards to hand him a large weapon. It was a Halo Assault Rifle with a Halo shotgun, which he gladly accepted the two weapons and began making his way out of the lab. But before he left, he placed the helmet onto his head and prepared to carry out the order. Pyro, Engineer, DustStorm, Heavy, and Demo watched as the wolf they once called friend had been erased and was now a walking killing machine. "Please tell me that Sniper, Scout, Spy, Medic, and Soldier can defend a position for a really long time," DustStorm said as he looked over at Engineer. "All we can do is hope..." Engineer replied as he hung his head in defeat.

Ashley paced back and forth around the pizzeria, awaiting the arrival of her love and the other mercenaries. Foxy was beginning to worry about DustStorm as well as Ray and the rest of the Red team. Suddenly, a car pulled into the parking lot to reveal a large silhouette stepping out and yelling, "Ashley, I'm back!" The voice belonged to Ray, the Fazbear Crew felt at ease when Ashley opened the door and embraced Ray. But she soon became surprised when she noticed the armor and the large weapons in his possession. "Ray? Are you..." Ashley gasped when she looked into Ray's glowing red eyes just before he placed the helmet back on and said in an evil robotic voice, "Step away from the targets listed as: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Mangle, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. Primary targets have been selected and will be terminated. Anyone who stands in the way will become targets themselves..." Ashley stood back with a look of horror on her face while Ray gripped the Assault Rifle and prepared to fire. "Oh shit," Freddy said before Ray began to fire...


	15. Chapter 15

Ashley had been shoved to the side before Ray opened fire with the large Assault Rifle while Freddy flipped a table for cover. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy hid in the back office due to the large metal doors that would stand between them and Ray. The Red Team members that were still there began to charge at the brainwashed comrade to try and defend Freddy. Scout charged with his bat held high and was about to strike Ray on the head before he turned and grabbed the bat from the young adult's hand. He then used it to deflect Sniper's Kukri and crack the bat across Soldier's helmet before he tomahawked it straight at Medic. The Medic couldn't dive out of the way in time and took the bat to the face and was knocked out cold. "ASHLEY AND SPY, GET THE MEDIC TO THE BACK WHILE WE HOLD HIM BACK!" Scout yelled as he reloaded his scattergun and began firing shells towards Ray. Ashley and Spy did as they were told and began dragging Medic to a backroom to get him away from the action. Soldier reloaded his rocket launcher while Sniper found his bow and quiver of arrows and began firing them one after the other towards Ray. "YOU IDIOTS, IT'S STILL RAY IN THAT SUIT! TRY AND KNOCK HIM OUT UNTIL WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO!" Scout yelled as he picked up his bat and began charging at Ray again. But Sniper had already fired an arrow at Ray, which he caught and threw at Freddy as he tried to make a run for the security room. The arrow soared through the air like a rocket till it found its mark in Freddy's shoulder and actually nailed him to the wall. Ray checked his Assault Rifle, noticed it was out of ammo, and began to reloaded until Scout was able to land a palpable hit on the back of the helmet with the bat. Soldier then used his military shovel to hit the back of Ray's leg and make him fall to his knees. Sniper grabbed a chair and smashed it across Ray's chest and sent him backwards onto the floor. Just then, Ashley emerged from the backroom with Medic rubbing his head and a large scar was apparent on his forehead. Danny had hid in one of the Medic's lab coat pockets and emerged when he heard the fighting cease. "Is...Ray okay?" Danny said as he hopped out of the lab coat pocket and onto the floor. "I don't know, but zer iz a more important problem at hand...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Medic said as he began healing Freddy's arrow wound with his medigun. Suddenly, a young girl's voice piped up from behind Pirate Cove's curtain and said, "I know what happened to him. My grandfather shocked him a whole bunch and now he's acting weird." Just then also, Chain and Cyclone emerged from the backroom, Chain adjusting her clothes while Cyclone wiped away sweat from his forehead. "WOULD YOU TWO QUIT FUCKING AND HELP US OUT HERE!" Scout yelled in anger and he dragged a large chain from the backroom and began restraining Ray to the floor. Chain's eyes shot open in shock when she saw her brother knocked out on the floor and in high tech armor. But that didn't matter to Ashley, who made her way to the obviously scared little girl hiding behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove. "Who are you little one?" Ashley said in a motherly voice as she stretched her hands out to welcome the little girl in a hug. The little girl saw her invitation and ran to her arms as to try and hide from the mercenaries that knew who she was. "THAT'S GREY MANN'S GRANDDAUGHTER!" Scout yelled in anger as he loaded the scattergun and was about to take aim, till Medic punched him in the jaw. He then proceeded to Ashley and took a knee to be level with the little girl. "There, there little girl, no one is going to hurt you here. How did you get here?" The little girl dug her face into Ashley's should before she quietly replied, "When he was leaving the scary place, I wanted to leave too so I snuck on board and followed him here."

_Meanwhile..._

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Grey Mann yelled as he frantically searched around the lab for his granddaughter. Clint watched from a distance as the old man scattered papers and flipped tables searching for his lost granddaughter. "Poor dumb bastard," Clint said to himself as he walked over to the prisoners. DustStorm, Pyro, Demo, Heavy, and Engineer were lined up against a wall while guards aimed their rifles at them to make sure they wouldn't move or try to escape. Clint smiled as he strutted over to the prisoners and pistol-whipped Pyro across the face as he mumbled, "Always wanted to do that to ya you freak." DustStorm glared at Clint for a moment, but returned his sight to the floor like the others. "I hope the others are faring better than we are," Engineer whispered to DustStorm just as Clint pressed the barrel of the magnum to the forehead of Engineer and told him to be quiet. Demo watched as Clint picked up the Eyelander and began swinging it around mockingly. "Ya best be putting that down lad," Demo said through gritted teeth. But Clint only laughed as he tossed the sword to the floor and began pacing in front of the prisoners. "I thought more of you from what I heard from you DustStorm, but to piss away $1,000,000 dollars for some vixen ya just met? Damn, you're pretty stupid...so I guess more for me," Clint said with an evil smile as he got in DustStorm's face. "You sold out your own son for money? What kind of sick asshole does that? Foxy told me he wore that mask because of you, he was ashamed of you because he always thought you walked out on him and Mangle. But when you came back Ray hung that mask up back at Freddy's and was proud to be a wolf like you. In the end, you watched as they erased his memory and turned him into a walking tank. Hell is a pretty hot place, ya know?" DustStorm retorted towards Clint, who shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Just then, Grey Mann slammed his fists onto a metal table and yelled, "SHE'S GONE WITH RAY! THAT STUPID GIRL!" He then gestured to Clint and a large group of guards and yelled, "GO GET HER BEFORE THEY HURT HER OR SO HELP ME I'LL DISASSEMBLE EACH ONE OF YOU MYSELF!" The guards and Clint nodded their heads as they bolted out of the lab and made their way towards the docks. Grey Mann turned towards the prisoners when he heard one of them start laughing silently to themselves. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Grey Mann yelled at the snickering DustStorm while he smacked him across the jaw. DustStorm gathered his thoughts from the hit and replied, "You went from me, the smartest and deadliest assassin, to a old wolf that happens to be a gunslinger? Pathetic." The old man couldn't argue with him, he was right. "It doesn't matter what he does with his son and wife anymore...I just need to be rid of that stupid Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Once my men get my granddaughter back and Ray finishes his mission, I'll have no need for any of you anymore," Grey Mann said with an evil smile.

_Back to the others..._

Ray began to come back into consciousness after being smashed across the face with a chair and noticed two things: his weapons were gone and he was chained to the floor. As he laid flat on his back on the floor, he looked around to see who was in the room with him. He was still in the main room, but Ashley and Medic were talking to Grey Mann's granddaughter. Ray's prime directives began to replay over and over in his head, repeating 'Protect Grey Mann and his granddaughter'. He began to strain to break free of the chains and find his guns to finish the job of destroying Freddy and the others. Foxy was trying to hide Mangle from Ray so either couldn't see each other. If Mangle saw Ray like that, she'd break down into a weeping wreck. If Ray saw Mangle, he may kill her for being apart of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. So Foxy and the other Red team members tried to keep her in the backroom and away from the main room. "For ze last time, vat is your granddfather up to?" Medic said in a calm tone through gritted teeth to the little girl. But she became scared by the doctor and jumped into Ashley's lap to hide her face in her shoulder. Ashley glared at Medic for a moment before she began to calm the scared little girl down. "There, there, little one. What's your name?" Ashley said in a motherly tone to the shy little child in her arms. "...Olivia," the little girl replied in a whisper to Ashley. While this was going on, Ray had just snapped through one of the locks and was slowly getting up off the floor. He then noticed his Assault Rifle and Shotgun on one of the tables and began crawling towards them slowly. But just as he reached for them, he heard Olivia say, "Mr. Ray, what are you doing?" Medic and Ashley both looked over to see Ray free, gear on, and reaching for his weapons. "GRAB HIM, RESTRAIN HIM!" Medic yelled as he called out to his team while Ashley took Olivia to the backroom for safety. But to Ray, it looked like she was kidnapping her. "Acquired new target," Ray said in a robotic voice under the visor and helmet as he cocked the massive shotgun and began firing at the evading Ashley. The shells that missed her went straight into the wall and left bowling ball sized holes. Ashley held Olivia tighter as she made her way to the backroom for cover while also evading from the massive shotgun blasts. But just as Ray cocked the shotgun once more, a large being tackled him to the ground and held him face down. Freddy had all his weight on Ray to hold him down while he yelled, "ASHLEY, GET THE LITTLE GIRL TO SAFETY! I'LL TAKE CARE OF-" He was cut short by Ray gripping him by the neck and begin crushing his metallic throat, making the sound of someone crushing a soda can. Freddy gasped as wheezed for air as Ray added more and more pressure on Freddy's neck and made the crushing noise even louder and louder. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all watched in horror as Ray squeezed the life out of Freddy. Suddenly, Ray's armor detected an imminent threat from behind and made him throw Freddy into the threat. Mike had snuck up behind them and grabbed Ray's shotgun and was about to fire till Freddy was thrown into him. The shotgun flew out of Mike's arms and into Ray's waiting arms as he readied to shoot once more to finish off the bear and the man. "RAY, STOP!" a voice called out from behind him. Ray turned to see Mangle, Marionette, Chain, and Cyclone standing next to each other as some of them prepared to fight. But something was in Mangle's hands...Ray's Krieg the Psycho mask.

"Ray, please stop this. This isn't you, but we can help. Remember me? Remember your sister? Remember this?" Mangle asked as she held up the mask and gestured to herself and to Chain. Ray stood like a statue in the middle of the main room, scanning the white and pink vixen and the mask she was holding. "...Mangle: threat level...0? Status: mother?" Ray said under the visor and helmet while he began stepping towards Mangle. She smiled as Ray kept his focus on the mask and her, holding the mask out for him to take. He slowly removed the mask from her hands and began scanning it with confused eyes. Marionette spoke next and said, "Ray, your so called master Grey Mann is only using you for destruction. Let me show you what he plans." The puppet began to hum while his eye holes of the mask began to glow white as he began to enter Ray's mind to show him a horrific sight.

It was a city in ruins, ashes everywhere, corpses lined the streets, and...a familiar figure was walking amongst the ashes and dead. Ray was holding a large assault rifle as he spoke to someone over a radio and said, "All humans in this area are dead sir, no survivors have been spotted. Returning to base now." Suddenly, a shadow shot across the street and towards a ruined structure. Ray heard the figure run through the ashes and began to open fire at the ruins. The wall of the ruin collapsed to reveal a woman holding a small child in her arms as she looked at the armored animatronic with horror. Ray slowly approached the two humans while he cocked his assault rifle and pulled the trigger...

Ray came back to reality just as the gun started to fire and cut down the two humans. He was looking around the pizzeria frantically as he began to realize all of it was a dream...or a vision of the future. Marionette stepped back as Ray began to suddenly fall to his knees and grip his head in pain. "ARGH, THE...**PAIN**! **RIP GRAY MANN'S SPINE OUT HIS FACE****! **PROTECT GREY MANN! **SLAUGHTER ALL HIS COMRADES! **SERVE HIS GENERALS AND LEADERS! **BURN CLINT ALIVE IN THE FIRES OF HELL! **FOLLOW HIS COMMANDS!" Ray yelled as his two personalities began to fight for control of his mind while everyone watched from a distance. Ray thrashed around as if someone was attacking him, sometimes crashing into the wall and another crashing through a table. Suddenly, he froze up completely and lay on the floor motionless. Mangle and Ashley slowly approached Ray as he lied on his back and was as silent as a dead man. Just then, Ray began slowly sitting up from the floor and removing the helmet and visor from his head. "Guys, why the hell am I in this getup and how did I get back here?" Ray said just as Ashley, Danny, Chain, and Mangle hugged him tightly and exclaimed, "RAY!" Ray just laughed as he wrapped them all in the group hug, just noticing the damage of the pizzeria and a scared Olivia. "What the hell happened?" Ray asked as they parted from the group hug. Mangle looked to Ashley and then back to Ray and said, "Ray, you might wanna take a seat..."


	16. Chapter 16

When Mangle finished up telling Ray about how he attacked everyone at the pizzeria, he held his head in his hands and sighed to himself in disbelief. "I can't believe I trusted that snake, how could I actually think that he'd come back and be the father I never had?" Ray said as he sat up in the chair with a look of hatred and sorrow. Ashley scooted her chair close to his and began to comfort Ray while Olivia wandered around the pizzeria some more. Danny was sitting on the edge of the table next to Ray while his tail swayed from side to side as he gazed up at his depressed friend. "Ray, come on man! We need to get to Alcatraz and kill that son of a bitch Grey Mann before he can unleash the final part of his plan!" Scout said as he loaded the last shell into his scattergun while also earning a yell of approval from the other mercenaries there. All except Spy, who leaned against the wall quietly and smoked from his cigarette and checked his revolver for ammo. "I agree with Scout, we'll need to stop Grey before he becomes untouchable with his robots," Spy said as he walked to where everyone was standing while they awaited Ray to make a decision. Ray sat silently for a moment but soon got up, walked over to Mangle, hugged her tightly, and took his Krieg mask from her hands and placed it on his face. "Alright, here's the situation as it is: attacking Alcatraz is just like asking a suicide bomber to dinner, it will lead to disaster. Grey has robots, guns, and the whole place on lock down. But we have mercenaries and skilled animatronics willing to fight to protect the people they love. Anyone who won't join me after what I just said, remain seated," Ray said as he stood before his comrades and friends like a general to his army. Everyone stood, well Danny stood as high as he could for his size, and agreed to fight along side with Ray. "First off, we'll need to get ya guys some guns and training," Scout said with a smile as he picked up an extra scattergun and handed it to Chica. The yellow bird smiled happily as she cocked the shell into the chamber and placed it on her should like Scout did. "Time to get ready for Freddy," Freddy said with a smile as he picked up one of the spare minigun of Heavy's. Bonnie walked over to where they kept the spare gear and found one of Demo's crates filled with his set of weapons, except for the bottle of booze. Chain was about to choose when Soldier slapped a helmet on her head and patted her vigorously on the back, to which she met with a smile and an even harder pat on his back. Since Medic and Ashley were already friends, Medic gave her a set of his gear and showed her how to use the medigun. Cyclone was checking out one of Spy's sappers when Spy came up and handed him a revolver and a butterfly knife with a smile. Mangle found a large metal box and a wrench, obviously Engineer's gear. Foxy picked up one of Sniper's spare rifles and aimed down the sights just as Sniper placed one of his spare hats on her head with a brotherly smile. "Listen, I know you like this DustStorm and I couldn't be more happy for ya. When this is done, if you or him ever need a favor or someone killed then just give me a call," Sniper said with a smile and an outstretched hand which Foxy met with a hug. Ray was the last to choose from the pile of assorted weapons from the mercenaries and settled on the one mercenary that was as crazy as him, Pyro...

The mercenaries and animatronics walked out of the pizzeria, the animatronics wore black versions of their mercenary's uniforms and clothes. Ray gripped the flamethrower in his hands tightly as they began walking down the sidewalk to the docks. His Pyro uniform seemed like a solid black fireman's uniform with the large canister of gas on his back and a fireman's ax due to the fact of his buzz ax still on Alcatraz. Ray told Mike to watch Danny and Olivia while they were gone while he also left him the shotgun he had brought when he was under the control of Grey. The group remained silent as they walked down the sidewalk in the night. Each person was thinking their own thoughts of what would happen. All Ray was focused on was keeping his friends safe and mounting Clint's head on a spike on top of the pizzeria. He smiled under his mask at the thought while Ashley walked close to him, until Scout spoke and said, "AT THIS RATE WE'LL NEVER GET THERE IN TIME! WE NEED A RIDE!" But before Ray could say anything, a truck full of teenagers drove by while one nailed him with an egg and yelled, "NICE COSTUME ASSHOLE!" Ray's anger activated instantly as he jumped onto the truck bed and ripped the teens out of the cap and tossed them to the concrete. "Get in," Ray said in a deep voice as he gestured for everyone to get in the truck and get to the docks. Sniper took the wheel while the mercenaries and some of the animatronics sat in the back. Ashley sat in the cab of the truck with Sniper and Bonnie, but Ray sat somewhere else. He climbed over the cab of the truck as it sped down the road to the docks and took a knee on the front of the truck. "**I'M READY TO SCORCH SOME SOULS!**" Ray bellowed into the night in his psycho voice, startling Sniper inside of the cab of the truck. "How do you like him?" Sniper said as he continued to focus on the road while he asked Ashley, who smiled and replied, "Because he was different than the others..."

The truck skid to a halt on the street next to the docks, letting the animatronics and mercenaries get out of the truck and proceed to find a boat in the harbor. "We already stole a truck, might as well steal a boat," Ray said with a smile as he tried to show off to Chica while he carried the large minigun across the wooden docks. Bonnie blushed at this and tried to conceal it by looking at the moon high up in the sky. But everyone knew she liked him and there was no use in hiding it anymore. Ray was nearing the edge of the docks when he spotted a shrimp boat with the keys still inside of it. "**THIS WILL BE OUR BATTLESHIP FUELED BY HATRED AND BLOOD!**" Ray exclaimed while Ashley walked next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Calm down Ray, save your energy for the fight," Ashley said in a soft voice while she stepped onto the boat and awaited for Ray to sit next to her. The mercenaries and animatronics loaded onto the shrimp boat and quietly pushed away from the dock and began to drift silently away. Once they were far enough, Sniper started the motor and began to steer towards Alcatraz. Scout began to try and psych himself up by doing various exercises while everyone just watched and laughed at the spaz on deck. Scout gave Spy the bird when the Frenchman said a sly remark towards the young adult and sat down next to Freddy and Medic. "Oi, the island's getting close! I'm cutting off the engine, we'll drift in silently to avoid detection," Sniper called out as he turned the motor off and turned the rotor towards the island to keep the ship on coarse. Foxy picked up her rifle and began scanning the shores for any activity, sure enough she saw Clint and a ground of guards preparing a boat to go to shore..."Ray, time for revenge..."

Ray stood up swiftly when he saw the old wolf barking orders at the guards while they loaded weapons onto a prisoner transport boat, completely oblivious to the approaching mercenaries and animatronics. Ray gripped the flamethrower tightly as he aimed towards where his father was standing and shifted a hand over the trigger. "**Closer...closer...closer,**" Ray said to himself as he restrained the urge to yell out about ripping out spines or any internal organs and using them as ornaments or decorations. Foxy aimed her rifle along with Sniper as they chose their targets, Freddy began to prep the minigun, Bonnie aimed the grenade launcher, Scout tossed a baseball up and down in the air with a baseball in his hand along with Chica, Medic and Ashley warmed up their mediguns as Ashley stood behind Ray to Ubercharge him while Medic stood behind Freddy to do the same, Cyclone pulled out his revolver while Spy turned invisible and pulled out his knife, and Chain loaded her rocket launcher with Soldier. As soon as Clint saw the ship, it was too late..."**BURN LIKE A FRESH BODY ON A BONFIRE!**" Ray yelled as he unleashed a giant cloud of flames while Ashley started her Ubercharge while Freddy began to fire with his minigun. Foxy and Sniper began picking off guards that were trying to escape from the docks, Scout and Chica leaped from the boat and began smacking their bats across the guards' faces, Cyclone and Spy silently took down guards that picked up their guns and was about to shoot, and Chain and Soldier sank the prisoner transport boat with their rockets. Clint was barely able to escape the flames by grabbing a guard and using him as a human shield from the flames. "KILL THEM YOU IDIOTS!" Clint yelled as he pulled out his revolvers and began to fire at the Fazbear gang and Red team. The guards obeyed as they picked up their own guns and began firing all at once at the shrimp boat. Freddy continued to fire at the robot guards while Ray scorched them in large bursts of napalm. Clint turned and began sprinting off the docks to inform Grey about the attacking forces just as Ray turned to see him. "**YOU CAN'T RUN FROM A FIRE-BREATHING PSYCHO!**" Ray yelled as he chased after his father with the flamethrower still spitting fires and ember...


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE HERE?" Grey Mann yelled as he held a phone with a terrified guard on the other end yelling back, "YES SIR, THEY AMBUSHED US FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! HALF US US ARE ALREADY DECIMATED AND CLINT TOOK OFF RUNNING WITH A PSYCHOPATH CARRYING A FLAMETHROWER BEHIND HIM! AUGH!" The call was cut off by the sound of a scattergun and Chica yelling, "HEADSHOT!" Grey Mann dropped the phone to the ground as he began ordering some of the guards to follow him to a part of the lab that hid a large object next to a control room. "We knew this was coming and we prepared for it," Grey said to the guards that followed him to the control room while DustStorm and the other mercenaries remained handcuffed and immobilized by the guards aimed their rifles at their heads. "You suppose Ray's the 'psycho carrying a flamethrower'?" DustStorm asked with a smile as he looked over to Demo, Engineer, Heavy, and Pyro. The mercenaries grinned ear to ear as they awaited their comrades to bust down the doors to the lab and break them free. But soon their smiles disappeared when they saw a large hidden metal door slide open to reveal a large metal box on tank treads. It made the entire place shake when it began to move towards the center of the lab, crashing through equipment and running over guards that weren't paying attention to where the tank was going. DustStorm eyed the thing curiously but saw the look of horror (except for Pyro, who no one could see his face) in the mercenaries' eyes and began to realize what it was. "THIS IS PLAN B GENTLEMEN!" Grey Mann yelled over an intercom from the control room to the prisoners. The large metal box opened to reveal...a large bomb. The bomb was slowly lifted into the air by two metal arms on the tank and began to hold it nose down to the floor. "The bomb is on a timer gentlemen, when the time is up the bomb will be shot through the floor and into the center of the island of Alcatraz. But this also means a large earthquake will shake the very foundation of the city as well! I may not win this battle, BUT I SHALL WIN THE WAR!" Grey Mann said over the intercom before he began to evilly laugh as the sirens began to alert the start of the countdown to imminent destruction. While this was going on, two familiar wolves were on the rooftop of the prison as they prepared to fight...

Clint ran to the edge of the roof and stopped abruptly as to not run off and fall to the rocks below, just as Ray finally arrived on the roof. "**THIS ENDS WITH A BLOODY SPLATTER!**" Ray bellowed in his still psychopath state as he advanced on the terrified Clint. The petrified Clint flung out one of his magnums and pulled the hammer back as to threaten to shoot Ray while he yelled, "STEP BACK RAY! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHO'S GONNA WALK AWAY FROM THIS _ALIVE_!" But this only made Ray step closer with a crazed look in his eyes and say, "**Do it then.**" Clint's hand began to tremble as his finger twitched on the magnum's trigger while Ray kept slowly advancing on Clint's position. The magnum suddenly went off his Clint's hands and ricocheted off of a metal pipe next to Ray, giving Ray the signal to attack. Ray took off in a charge as he drew the fireman's ax and gripped it tightly to swing at Clint. But Clint smiled as he saw his son about to attack him and dodged his attack by charging at Ray and diving out of the way at the last second. This resulted in Ray slamming the ax to the concrete roof and shattering it to a thousand little pieces around his feet. "**Fuck,**" Ray muttered to himself before Clint kicked Ray heel-first in the back and sent Ray headfirst to the rooftop. As Ray clenched his back in pain, Clint pulled the hammer back on the magnum once again to finish him off. But just as he pulled the trigger, something grabbed the wolf's arm and pushed it away to help Ray avoid getting shot. Clint gritted his teeth angrily as he turned to see Mangle struggling to get the magnum from his hand. Clint laughed evilly as he said, "So long bitch." Clint then headbutted Mangle and sent her to her back, but not before...*BANG!* Ray's eyes grew wide as he saw Clint pull the trigger and send a bullet through Mangle's chest before she fell to her back. Clint began to laugh evilly as he loomed over her body to shoot her once again while he said, "I'VE COME TO FAR AS TO BE DEFEATED BY SOME WHORE OF A VIXEN! SEE YOU IN HELL YOU-" Like a sound of thunder, Ray's roar of power and crazed hatred echoed through the night and could be heard by Grey Mann inside of the control room in the deeper parts of Alcatraz. Ray charged liked a freight train towards Clint as the now scared wolf fumbled with the magnum to try and stop Ray. But this proved to be ineffective when Ray dropped his shoulder into Clint and nailed him to the ground. Ray then proceeded to punch Clint repeatedly while he pinned him to the ground, each hit drawing blood and oil from Clint. Ray next grabbed Clint by the head and began dragging him towards the edge of the roof while he picked up the flamethrower he dropped before he began the fight. Clint saw the small flame at the front of the flamethrower and the edge of the roof getting closer and closer as he began to wonder what his son was about to do. Ray picked Clint all the way up from the ground with one hand and stuck the front of the flamethrower to his face. "No...see you in Hell," Ray said in his normal voice, making Clint's eyes shoot open in terror as he realized what was about to happen. Ray unleashed the napalm and flames from the flamethrower, igniting Clint like a match and making the wolf cry out in a blood-curdling yell of pain. Ray held the trigger of the flamethrower till the gas from the canister it was hooked up to became empty. But Clint still wasn't dead and was still crying out in pain, making Ray smile under his mask as he said, "Watch your step to Hell, it's a long way." Ray then let go and watched as Clint plummeted to the rocks below and smashing against them with the sound of a car hitting an 18-wheeler echoing through the night. But Ray's victory was short lived, he turned to see Mangle still bleeding out on the roof with him...

Ray ran to his mother and fell to his knees as he picked her up to speak to her softly and say, "Don't worry mom, I'll get you out of here." But as he stood and turned his head to find the exit to the roof, when a soft hand was placed on the side of his head and made him turn to see Mangle. "Ray...don't *cough-cough* worry about me...you need...to help...your friends," Mangle said with a smile as tears streamed down her face while Ray began to cry as well. "No, no, come on mom you have to stay with me. I can't lose you again," Ray said as the tears from his eyes disappeared behind his mask. Mangle slowly lifted her hand and began to unlatched the mask on Ray's face and hold it in her hands while she lifted it away to reveal Ray's face to her. "I'm...so proud of you...my son," Mangle said with a smile while even more tears streamed from her eyes as she placed a hand on the side of Ray's head next to his solid black eye like her own. But soon her hand grew limp and her head rested against his chest with her eyes shut. Ray laid her on her back as he began to try and wake her by shaking and yelling, "MOM, MOM! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! Please..." The rain began to fall on the island and on the grieving wolf and the dead vixen before him, washing away the oil from her skin and add onto the tears on Ray's face. Ray looked over in Mangle's hands to see the mask and closed her other hand over it to keep it safely in her cold hands. Just then, Ashley and the others found their way to the roofs, only to see Ray kneeling next to a familiar white and pink vixen's body. Ashley gasped in horror while Medic ran over to her with his medigun and began trying to revive her. But it did no good as the beam seemed to only provide light for everyone to see Ray's face...both eyes black as night and a face of revenge. "**RRRRRRRAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH! GRAY MANN, YOU WILL BURN IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL WITH MY FATHER LIKE KINDLING FOR A CAMPFIRE**** OF ********ETERNAL ****PAIN AND SUFFERING!**"

DustStorm struggled to break free of the binds while Grey Mann sat comfortably in his control room that shielded him and the guards in there from the explosion and the earthquake. But just as he took in another deep breath to laugh evilly again, he saw the large metal door the sealed to keep the explosion in to kill the mercenaries begin to bend and move open to reveal Ray pushing the two large pieces of metal with his bare hands. "KILL HIM!" Grey Mann order at some of the guards in the control room, who picked up their guns and exited the room to kill Ray as he pried apart the doors. But just as they took aim, Ray opened them enough to let in the Fazbear Gang and the rest of the Red Team. Bullets, rockets, and grenades flew everywhere as the Red team attacked the guards while Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy began to untie DustStorm and the other Red team members. Foxy sliced through DustStorm's binds as she handed him a M14 from a dead guard and helped him to his feet. "Thanks love, but I need to get to that control room!" DustStorm said as he pointed towards the control room where Grey Mann and the remained guards where sealed up with the computers controlling the tank and the bomb. Foxy nodded her head as she called to Bonnie and Demo to blow off the door with the sticky bombs. Demo smiled as he called out to Bonnie, "COME ON LASS, LET'S SHOW THAT BLOODY OLD MAN WHO CAN BLOW SHIT UP AROUND HERE!" Bonnie smiled at the black, Scottish cyclopes as she fired her sticky bombs along with Demo's at the door of the control room. Ray grabbed one of the guards that was trying to crawl away and threw him headfirst into the control room window to shatter the glass and leave everyone in the room exposed. Ray began running towards the control room with Grey Mann cowering below the shattered window to try and avoid detection while guards tried to stop the psycho wolf by shooting at his feet. But these tactics proved to be futile as Ray leaped from the floor and dove through the window to spear two guards into the wall and shattering their skulls. Ray then grabbed their guns and mowed down the remaining guards on either side of him, leaving Grey Mann trembling in the corner of the small room. The two guns dropped to the floor as Ray turned to face Grey Mann with black eyes of fury and said in a voice like thunder, "**YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS WITH YOUR BURNING SOUL!**" Grey Mann tried to back away but felt the wall stop him, sealing his fate with the large wolf in the black fireman's uniform and maskless face. But just as Ray picked the old man up by the throat and slammed him to the wall, the siren went off again to signal the bomb was just about to drop. "YOU FOOL, YOU MAY KILL ME BUT IT'S TOO LATE TO STOP THE BOMB!" Grey Mann yelled just as the sticky bombs attached to the door from Bonnie and Demo exploded and let DustStorm inside to the computers. "FUCK, HE'S RIGHT! I CAN'T STOP IT! WE NEED TO-" DustStorm was cut off by Ray throwing Grey Mann's limp body to the floor and running out of the room and to the bomb. The floor that the bomb loomed over opened up to reveal a hole large enough for the bomb to enter. The back of the bomb began to spark and soon ignite to send the bomb quickly into the hole...only for something to stop it.

Ray stood beneath the bomb as his began shooting flames out the back to push it downward, only for Ray to press both his hands on the front to keep the massive explosive at bay. "**AUGH! DUSTSTORM, GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! FREDDY, GET MY MOTHER'S BODY OFF THE ROOF AND GET TO THE BOATS! I'LL KEEP THE BOMB AT BAY TILL YOU GUYS ARE GONE!**" Ray yelled over the afterburners of the bomb, which began to shoot flames out faster and stronger to make the bomb force onto Ray even harder and make him strain to keep it up. But he soon felt another set of hands press against the bomb to help him hold it back. Ray looked over to see DustStorm pressing both hands with his armor at full power to keep the bomb up. "THE DAY *NGH!* YOU GET ALL THE GLORY *NGH!* TO YOURSELF IS THE DAY *AUGH!* I STOP BEING SMARTER THAN MEDIC OVER THERE!" DustStorm said between grunts of pain and strain to Ray. Ray smiled at his comrade while they held the bomb above the ground and let their friends make it to safety. Freddy did as Ray instructed and retrieved Mangle from the roof while the Red team and the other animatronics made their way to the docks to start up the boat to make a quick getaway. Sniper was waiting at the wheel of the shrimp boat they arrived in when he saw Freddy carrying Mangle's body and called out, "LET'S GO! WE'RE BAILING OUT!" The boat pulled away from the prison like lightning and shot to the mainland, with Ashley and Foxy looking back with sorrow...

"**THIS WAS A SHITTY IDEA!**" Ray yelled as the bomb began to use even more power and required more strength from the two men to keep it out of the hole. "YA THINK?!" DustStorm yelled back, bu suddenly felt the bomb become lighter? The afterburners ran out of fuel and left the bomb just sitting in the air above the two men. Ray and DustStorm lowered the bomb to the floor and eyed the large explosive closely while they listened for anything. Sure enough, Ray and DustStorm heard a faint ticking noise coming from the bomb and looked to each other and simultaneously said, "RUN!" The two men spun on their heels and bolted out of the lab and began running to the docks to try and catch any kind of ride off the island. They ran through the dark hallways, cell blocks, and out the laundry room where they started and down to the docks. Just then, the bomb went off and sent fire shooting through the hallways and engulfing anything in it's path. Ray and DustStorm were just out of the laundry room, when Ray looked over his shoulder to see the impending fireball and explosion. The prison lit up in flames when a large explosion erupted from the center and made the prison collapse. "SON OF A BITCH!" Engineer yelled from the boat, followed by Scout saying, "SON OF A BITCH!" But just as Freddy was about to say it, two specs shot from the island and into the air with smoke trailing behind them while one yelled, "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Sniper stopped the boat to let the dots catch up to them and come crashing to the water next to the boat with two large splashes. Ray was the first to surface and yell, "**THAT WAS EPIC! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!**" DustStorm came out of the water and said, "Not in a million years." Cyclone and Freddy helped the men from the water and onto the boat, where they were embraced by their girlfriends showering them with love. Sniper laughed to himself as he started the boat up again and made way to the docks and back to the pizzeria to celebrate the win...

_Later that night..._

The animatronics and mercenaries partied and celebrated over the win against Grey Mann, Bonnie and Freddy slipped away to 'do their own thing', and Ray...was outback alone. He stabbed the shovel into the freshly dug dirt as he laid his mask onto a wooden cross he made from his crate. On the cross were the words, 'Mangle: a loving mother and a caring vixen' inscribed across the middle of it. Ashley walked out to join Ray as he hung his head in silence, tears beginning to form on his face. Ray had calmed down and was back to normal when he completed the burial and laid Mangle to rest. Ashley stood next to Ray and spoke softly, "Chain said that she's pregnant with Cyclone's child. Mangle would be proud of that, and I wish she could've seen her two children have their own children..." Ray looked over at Ashley as she smiled and nodded her head while she moved Ray's hand over her stomach. Ray sighed as he smiled and said, "I'm sure she's proud of me and Chain right now. Let's go back inside babe." Ray picked Ashley up bridal style playfully while Ashley kicked and giggled playfully at this romantic act as the two walked back into the pizzeria. **The End...maybe (jk there's gonna be a part 2)**


End file.
